My Little Baeby
by Dangerousarea
Summary: Sebut saja Park Woojin brengsek atau seorang bajingan, karena dia dengan suka rela menjadi orang tua asuh Jinyoung dengan maksud terselubung. Bersembunyi dalam kedok ayah angkat untuk memenuhi hasratnya sendiri. "You're the only one. My one and only Baeby."—PWJ. BxB. Park Woojin/Bae Jinyoung. Chamdeep. 2Jin.
1. chapter 1

Sebut saja Park Woojin brengsek atau seorang bajingan, karena dia dengan suka rela menjadi orang tua asuh Jinyoung dengan maksud terselubung. Bersembunyi dalam kedok ayah angkat untuk memenuhi hasratnya sendiri.

Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Jinyoung seakan menjawab doa-doa Woojin selama ini untuk memiliki bocah manis berumur 13 tahun itu. Ditambah sanak saudara yang entah dimana keberadaannya, Woojin menjadi satu-satunya kerabat dekat yang ditawari tanggung jawab. Jinyoung juga tak bisa menolak kalau tidak mau berakhir hidup menderita di panti asuhan. Lagipula, apa yang bisa anak berumur 13 tahun pikirkan tentang paman baik yang selalu memberikannya hadiah-hadiah manis sedari kecil?

Sayangnya, Jinyoung tidak tahu kalau panti asuhan mungkin lebih baik daripada tinggal dalam pangkuan serigala kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baeby, kemari." titah Woojin, memutar kursi kerjanya ke samping agar Jinyoung lebih leluasa masuk dalam pangkuannya.

Jinyoung menurut, menduduki pantatnya pada paha sang paman dengan patuh. Kepalanya tak berhenti memandangi permadani yang melapisi seluruh lantai ruang kerja. Jemarinya saling meremat dengan gugup.Tungkai-tungkai mungilnya menjuntai dari kursi menekuk kaku. Tidak lupa bibirnya yang terus tergigit sedari tadi. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung berpikiran sama dengan Woojin, menggemaskan. Mungkin bedanya pikiran Woojin mengarah ke sesuatu yang lebih kotor.

"Kau paham yang hyung katakan kemarin kan?" Woojin bertanya dengan lembut, menarik dagu mungil bocah itu untuk menatap matanya.

Jinyoung berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, "I-iya paman."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu." Tubuh mungil itu menegang, buru-buru membenarkan ucapan begitu mendengar nada dingin dari sang dominan.

"I-iya hyung. Maaf." cicit Jinyoung, Woojin tersenyum menang. Sebuah kecupan ia hadiahkan pada bibir mungil itu disertai seringaian mengerikan saat melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang menghibur untuknya. Mata Jinyoung membelalak lucu dengan tubuh menegang.

Jinyoung ingin mengelak dan buru-buru beranjak dari sana tapi ingatan dua malam lalu kembali menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Saat Woojin, paman baik yang juga teman papanya, dengan tidak tahu malu melecehkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman resmi selesai setelah guci berisi abu mendiang kedua orang tua Jinyoung dimasukan dalam lemari kolumbarium. Jinyoung menatap potret keluarganya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengikuti paman—ayah angkatnya masuk ke dalam mobil menuju rumah barunya. Rasa sedih akan kehilangan memberikan kehampaan pada bulatan indah itu. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak bagi Jinyoung. Seingatnya baru tadi pagi sang papa mengantarnya ke sekolah dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Baru tadi pagi mama mengingatnya untuk tidak menyisakan bekalnya lagi. Tapi sekarang, dia sedang duduk di mobil asing, melewati jalanan yang tidak pernah dia lewati, bersama seseorang yang tak begitu ia kenal. Apa hidup sedang bermain-main dengannya?

Paman itu, Jinyoung tidak begitu mengenalnya selain lewat pertemuan-pertemuan singkat. Papa bilang dia sahabat lama yang banyak membantu keluarga mereka. Papa bilang paman Woojin orang baik, dan Jinyoung percaya karena memang setiap kali datang paman akan memberikannya hadiah, kadang mainan ataupun makanan kesukaan Jinyoung. Makanya dalam hati kecilnya, Jinyoung sedikit bersyukur paman Woojin mau merawatnya.

"Ini rumah barumu. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada rumah dua lantai bercat gading dan taman besar yang mengelilinginya begitu Woojin bertanya. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang sederhana, rumah ini terlihat sangat megah di mata Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengikuti tarikan Woojin pada tanganya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Memasuki rumah, mulut Jinyoung menganga tanpa sadar. ruang tamu rumah itu begitu megah dengan tangga besar di tengah yang menuju lantai dua lalu sofa-sofa kulit yang tampak mahal di sisi kiri dan bangku-bangku bulat tinggi di depan meja panjang dan rak berisi botol-botol minuman pada sisi kanan ruangan. Woojin memandunya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan menunjukannya kamar yang berada di lorong kanan. Kamar dengan pintu bercat biru muda.

"Ini kamarmu sekarang. Barang-barangmu sudah ada di dalam. Tidak banyak tapi aku membawa seperlunya. Aku akan membuat makan malam dulu. Beristirahatlah dulu Jinyoungie." ujar Woojin sebelum menuruni tangga, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jinyoung memutar knop pintu dan terkesima dengan kamarnya yang bernuansa antariksa, ruangan itu terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar. Bahkan ranjangnya dua kali lipat dari ranjang miliknya di rumah, begitu empuk dan lembut saat Jinyoung mendudukinya. Jinyoung menelisik ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan jatuh pada pajangan miniatur karakter pokemon dan super hero kesukaannya yang tertata rapi dalam lemari kaca setinggi dua meter di sudut kamar dekat pintu bercat putih, itu semua mainan yang memerlukan rengekan dan nilai ujian sempurna untuk Jinyoung dapatkan dulu, tapi semuanya tersedia secara cuma-cuma di sini. Jinyoung memutuskan memeriksa pintu bercat putih tadi, ternyata kamar mandi. Dia jadi ingat belum membersihkan diri sama sekali.

Usai mengambil asal piyama dari dalam lemari, Jinyoung melangkah pelan ke kamar mandi dan menaruh setelah hitam yang ia tanggalkan pada keranjang di bawah wastafel. Ia melangkah pada pancuran di atas bathtub dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Airnya benar-benar hangat sampai uap yang keluar menciptakan embun tipis pada tirai tranparan yang menutupi bathtub, tapi tidak dengannya. Jinyoung tidak merasakan kehangatan sama sekali, ia justru merasa begitu kedinginan. Kedinginan yang tercipta akan kesepian dan rindu pada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Tempat ini memang memiliki segalanya dan mungkin juga Woojin bisa memberikan segalanya pada Jinyoung. Seharusnya Jinyoung merasa senang mendapatkan semua ini tapi dia lebih merindukan rumahnya yang sederhana. Dia merindukan kamarnya yang tak begitu luas tapi penuh kenangan. Jinyoung rindu pada orang tuanya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut turun menyaru dalam bulir air yang menghujaninya. Jinyoung menangis dalam diam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyakini perkataan paman kalau ia tidak boleh menangisi papa dan mama terus menerus atau mereka tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia mengusap air matanya dan mematikan air sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya.

Suara decit pintu memaksa Jinyoung menoleh pada asal suara, dan terkejut mendapati seseorang berdiri di muka pintu.

"Umm.. paman. Kenapa masuk kesini? Jinyoung belum selesai mandi." Jinyoung bertanya dengan sungkan, menutupi area privasinya dengan busa.

Woojin memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, "Ah, aku pinjam toiletnya sebentar." lalu menuju kloset dan membuka risleting celana hitamnya.

Jinyoung memalingkan muka, terheran-heran dengan jawaban yang Woojin berikan. Bukankah rumah sebesar ini harusnya memiliki lebih dari satu kamar mandi? Kenapa memakai kamar mandi di kamarnya?

Suara air yang memancur diikuti _flushing_ toilet terdengar sangat jelas menandakan prosesi buang air Woojin telah selesai. Jinyoung tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak ataupun melihat langsung, hanya terus memalingkan muka sampai suara pintu tertutup tertangkap telinga. Setelahnya ia bernafas lega.

Ia langsung menyalakan air pancuran untuk membasuh tubuh, tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Jinyoung menggosok seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan busa-busa yang menempel sampai hilang seluruhnya.

Suara decakan membuat Jinyoung terlonjak sesaat setelah ia mematikan keran. Jinyoung menoleh pada sumber suara dan terkejut bukan main.

"Ck, dilihat langsung memang beda." Woojin berdecak kagum selagi memandangi tubuhnya yang tak terhalangi apapun lagi.

"Pa-paman ke-kenapa masih disini?"

Tubuh Jinyoung bergetar. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Woojin malah menyibak gorden mandi dan mendekatinya. Memojokkan Jinyoung di sudut bathtub dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku takkan menyakitimu Jinyoungie. Aku pikir bisa melakukannya nanti tapi sepertinya kesabaranku tidak sebesar yang ku kira." Jinyoung bergidik geli pada belaian di pipinya.

"Pa-paman ma-mau apa?" tanyanya dengan takut. Woojin tersenyum miring, kembali membelai surai basah Jinyoung lembut.

"Kita akan bermain malam ini. Ah, satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku paman, aku tidak setua itu. Panggil aku hyung, mengerti?"

Tidak, Jinyoung tidak mengerti! Dia tidak mengerti pada keadaan yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang selain merasakan takut luar biasa. Kenapa ia harus memanggil teman papa dengan sebutan itu disaat pria itu tidak jauh lebih muda dari papanya? Lagipula permainan apa yang dimaksud paman itu? Tidak bisakah menunggu Jinyoung selesai mandi? Atau, nanti setelah ia selesai berkabung?

"Tidak. Jinyoung lelah, ingin tidur saja paman." tolaknya lalu meloloskan diri dari celah kungkungan. Sedetik kemudian, geraman marah dan tarikan pada lengannya hampir membuat Jinyoung jatuh tergelincir kalau saja tidak ditangkap.

Tangan Woojin memeluknya erat dari belakang, Jinyoung berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sulit. "Lepaskan paman. Jinyoung mau pakai baju!" pintanya kesal.

Woojin terkekeh, "Kau tidak memerlukan baju untuk permainan ini Jinyoung sayang."

Sesaat kemudian Jinyoung meremang, ia bisa merasakan helaan nafas pada tengkuknya disusul sentuhan basah pada bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang paman menciumi bahunya dengan aneh.

"Apa yang paman lakukan? Lepaskan Jinyoung sekarang!"

"Ssshhh. Diam dan nikmati saja Jinyoungie. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini." ucapan Woojin bertepatan dengan sentuhan pada bongkahan Jinyoung dibawah sana. Jinyoung meronta sekuat tenaga saat tangan besar itu menggerayangi pantatnya. Meremasnya kuat hingga nyeri begitu terasa.

Jinyoung mulai merasa ada yang salah. Dia tidak pernah disentuh seperti ini sebelumnya oleh siapapun. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan mama tentang larangan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh daerah privasinya. Bukankah yang dilakukan pamannya sudah melanggar larangan mama?

Sikutan keras Jinyoung telat mengenai rusuk kiri Woojin hingga pelukannya terlepas. Woojin menyender pada dinding dibelakangnya merasakan sakit pada badannya. Jinyoung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia berlari cepat menuju pintu.

Jinyoung hampir menyentuh knop pintu tatkala cengkraman pada bahu memaksanya mundur ke belakang. Woojin mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat benturan keras itu dan terduduk di lantai, memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya terkena benturan paling keras.

Woojin langsung menarik rambutnya kuat dan menyeretnya keluar kamar mandi menuju ranjang dalam kamar. Usaha Jinyoung dengan memohon dan memukuli tangan kekar itu tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Seakan Woojin menulikan pendengaran pada rengekannya.

"Aku takkan bermain kasar kalau kau menurut. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu dulu sekarang." desis Woojin ditelinga Jinyoung sebelum melemparnya ke ranjang. Jinyoung menggeleng ribut, merangkak naik ke kepala ranjang untuk menjauhkan diri dari Woojin. Tapi sayangnya itu pilihan yang salah.

Woojin menarik kedua kakinya hingga Jinyoung jatuh menelungkup lalu melesakkan dua jari sekaligus pada lubang anus yang masih menyempit. Jinyoung meraung, tubuhnya terasa disobek dari bawah. Sakitnya beribu kali lipat dari luka pada dengkulnya saat jatuh dari sepeda. Kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang udara kosong berharap mengenai lelaki itu dan ia akan terlepas. Tapi, Woojin tak memberinya ampun sama sekali.

Bahu Jinyoung ditekan kuat menempel pada kasur dan jari-jarinya bergerak cepat dalam rektum kecil itu. Woojin menggeram nikmat, membayangkan miliknya dijepit dalam lubang sempit yang memakan jarinya rakus. Tak perduli pada isakan pilu dari tubuh kecil dibawahnya, Woojin hanya memikirkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Kau harus mengingat ini Jinyoungie. Kalau kau melawan lagi, kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari ini." Bisik Woojin semakin membuat Jinyoung terisak. Gerakan jemari Woojin semakin intens di dalam sana, berusaha melebarkan lubang itu agar siap menerima miliknya.

Jinyoung hanya bisa pasrah, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis setelah belasan menit lewat untuk melawan Woojin yang kekuatannya jauh lebih besar darinya. Dia hanya bisa meringis tiap kali jemari Woojin melesak masuk dan menggesek dinding anusnya. Rasanya aneh. Sakit tapi juga aneh.

Lenguhan tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya. Jinyoung sekilas merasakan sesuatu tadi tapi tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana.

"Ah, jadi di sini? Suara desahanmu manis sekali Jinyoungie."

Suara desahan?, batin Jinyoung tidak mengerti. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang menyeringai mengerikan. Perasaan Jinyoung jadi tidak enak.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Akhh paman ahh! hentikan!" Raung Jinyoung memohon pada Woojin, tak kuasa menahan suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali Woojin menyentuh titik tadi. Woojin terus-menerus menusuk tempat tadi tanpa jeda. Jinyoung serasa akan gila atas sensasi aneh yang menderanya. "Jangan ahh sentuh lagi akhh hiks kumo-ahh!"

Woojin tak mengindahkan permintaannya sama sekali. Ia menikmati suara memelas diselingi desahan manis itu, suara yang begitu adiktif dan membuatnya kecanduan. Jari manisnya ikut melesak masuk dan melebarkan lubang anus anak itu selagi telunjuknya menggaruk prostat Jinyoung hingga tubuhnya menggelinjang tidak karuan.

Desahan demi desahan terus mengalun indah dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Woojin tersenyum menang melihat cairan bening yang lolos dari penis kecil Jinyoung, tanda anak itu menikmati permainannya. Dia semakin intens menggoda titik kenikmatan Jinyoung tanpa ampun.

Pandangan Jinyoung mulai memburam. Kepalanya terasa pening tapi sentuhan Woojin tak membiarkannya istirahat barang semenit. Kesadarannya mulai diambang batas, Jinyoung merasa diawang-awang hingga sesuatu terasa meledak dari dalam dirinya. Jinyoung tak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Begitu sadar, ia tidur terlentang di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jinyoung berusaha bangkit tapi urung, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa begitu menyakitkan saat dia mencoba duduk. Dia mencoba meraba selangkangannya yang terasa tak nyaman. Cairan merembes keluar dari lubang anusnya begitu Jinyoung menyentuhnya, ia melihat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan itu lalu menangis.

Jarinya berlumuran darah yang bercampur dengan lendir aneh berbau amis. Ingatannya kembali pada malam sebelumnya, Jinyoung tidak berhenti menangis seharian.

Menjelang malam Woojin kembali ke kamarnya. Jinyoung meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat lelaki itu, tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang melolong kesakitan. Rasa takut pada Woojin jauh lebih besar daripada memikirkan kondisinya.

Woojin melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung. Keadaanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya untuk bekerja, dengan kata lain Jinyoung tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya seharian ini.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dan meringsut mundur ke sudut lain dari Woojin yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Woojin menghela nafas.

"Kemari lah aku takkan menyakitimu." Jinyoung memunggungi Woojin, mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Woojin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tidak suka kau melawan. Cepat kemari atau aku akan menghukummu." desisnya tajam. Tubuh mungil itu lantas menegang, teringat ancaman Woojin yang tak main-main. Ia melirik takut-takut pada Woojin. Air matanya semakin deras menuruni pipi pucatnya.

Woojin mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Jinyoung menatapi wajahnya dan tangannya bergantian. Keraguan dan ketakutan jelas terpancar dari mata merah membengkak. Dada Woojin ikut berdenyut ngilu melihat pemandangan itu, sadar perbuatannya kemarin sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu. Hyung janji Jinyoungie. Kemari lah." pinta Woojin sekali lagi, dengan lebih lembut. Dan, berhasil. Jinyoung menyambut uluran tangannya, Woojin bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan mungil itu bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf, kemarin hyung menyakitimu. Kau pasti takut sekali ya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk kaku, reflek menghindar saat Woojin akan menyentuh kepalanya. Dia buru-buru memeriksa muka lelaki itu takut membuatnya marah lagi tapi Woojin tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Hyung hanya tidak suka kalau Jinyoungie tidak menurut. Jadi, jangan melawan lagi ya?"

Jinyoung mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Pa-paman membenciku?" tanyanya dengan parau.

"Siapa bilang? aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku menyayangimu Jinyoungie."

Satu isakan lolos, "La-lu ke-kenapa paman melakukannya? hiks." tangis Jinyoung kembali pecah. Woojin mencoba merengkuhnya dalam pelukan tapi Jinyoung dengan cepat berontak. Ia kembali meringsut mundur menjauhi Woojin dan menatapnya nyalang. Woojin menghela nafas lagi, sebelum melemparkan senyuman meneduhkan.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti. Cinta yang Jinyoung tahu adalah cinta yang dia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menyakitinya begitu. Kalaupun ia berbuat nakal dan melawan, mama hanya akan menghukumnya tidak boleh bermain di luar. Tidak pernah sampai membuatnya berdarah. Jadi, cinta apa yang dimaksud pamannya?

"Kemarilah Jinyoungie. Kita harus membersihkanmu dan mengobati lukamu." Woojin kembali mengulurkan tangannya, "Lagipula kau pasti laparkan? Aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu atau mau memesan makanan hm?"

Mendengar kata makanan, perutnya yang melilit sedari siang kembali melolong hingga nyaring terdengar olehnya, juga Woojin. Jinyoung menunduk malu lalu menatap uluran tangan itu kesekian kalinya dengan ragu. Akhirnya ia merangkak perlahan pada Woojin yang langsung menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Jinyoung berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya pada kursi yang dilapisi bantal. Pantatnya masih terasa sakit kalau tertekan tapi tidak seburuk tadi pagi setelah pamannya mengoleskan salep entah apa pada pantatnya. Tetapi tetap saja, ini sangat tidak nyaman.

Woojin sendiri sedang memasak omelet sambil bersenandung di dapur. Jinyoung bisa melihat betapa senangnya pria itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kalau saja Jinyoung tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, mungkin Woojin akan terlihat sangat keren di matanya, dengan gaya memasak seperti koki terkenal di tv yang melempar-lempar masakannya ke udara. Bahkan papanya sendiri tidak bisa memasak ramen dengan benar.

Sayangnya senyuman tampan itu selalu terganti dengan seringaian mengerikan dalam bayangannya, Jinyoung bergidik ngeri saat Woojin melangkah padanya dengan dua piring makanan.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka makanannya? Padahal seingatku Minhyun hyung bilang kau suka omelet." Woojin meletakkan hasil masakannya pada meja dan duduk di seberang Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepiring telur olahan yang tampak menggiurkan, "S-suka paman." cicitnya.

Woojin tersenyum senang, "Makan yang banyak, Jinyoungie." katanya, mengusak rambut Jinyoung pelan lalu mulai menyantap makanannya sendiri.

Jinyoung mencuri pandang pada Woojin yang makan dengan lahap, lalu mengambil sendoknya dan memasukan sesuap nasi berlapis telur itu ragu-ragu ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika matanya membulat dengan binar terang, Jinyoung menyendok suapan selanjutnya dengan terburu-buru.

Tawa pelan keluar dari yang lebih tua, menatap gemas pada Jinyoung yang makan dengan belepotan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulut kecil itu.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Kau bisa tersedak." kata Woojin, Jinyoung tidak mempedulikannya. Omelet lezat di depannya lebih menggiurkan.

"Ah iya, ini mengingatkanku waktu Minhyun hyung menunjukan foto bayimu. Kau masih sama seperti itu. Seperti bayi." lanjutnya lebih kepada gumaman pelan dengan mata menerawang. Jinyoung kali ini menaruh perhatian setelah mendengar nama papanya kembali disebut.

"Papa.." Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat sang papa kembali membuatnya sedih.

"Kau tahu Jinyoungie. Sewaktu Minhyun hyung menunjukan fotomu aku langsung jatuh cinta saat itu juga. Aku jatuh cinta pada bayi manis yang baru bisa menyebut papa untuk pertama kalinya. Gila bukan? hahaha." Woojin tertawa seperti orang gila, Jinyoung sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataanya.

Woojin cepat-cepat menyudahi tawanya, " Ah, tapi aku hanya merasakannya padamu. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak sepenuhnya gila. Mungkin takdir yang gila? Iyakan?"

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti perkataan Woojin, tapi tatapan matanya menuntut jawaban. Jadi dengan asal dia membalas dengan jawaban yang sekiranya tidak membuat lelaki itu marah.

"I-iya paman."

Senyum Woojin semakin lebar, "Benar. You're the only one. My one and only Baeby."

Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan acara makannya tapi lagi lagi Woojin mengajaknya bicara.

"Oh iya, aku paling tidak suka dibantah. Selama kau menurut hyung takkan menyakitimu. Jadi, Baeby harus menjadi anak baik mengerti?" Kali ini Woojin berkata dengan nada memerintah dan intimidatif, Jinyoung mengangguk dengan takut.

Woojin tersenyum senang, "Bagus. Kalau sudah selesai makannya langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur. Hyung harus memeriksa beberapa dokumen dulu. Good night Baeby." ujarnya dengan kecupan singkat pada kepala Jinyoung yang mematung di tempat.

Woojin tidak langsung pergi, dia menatapi Jinyoung yang menunduk dalam. Merasa diperhatikan Jinyoung melirik takut-takut, Woojin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya paman." Woojin mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku paman, Baeby." katanya sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke lantai dua. Jinyoung menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Jinyoung lama diam sebelum mengangguk pelan. Menyamankan posisi duduknya pada paha Woojin agar tidak terlalu menekan bagian bawahnya yang masih nyeri. Woojin mengusap rambutnya perlahan, lalu kembali mengecupi pipi gembilnya dengan sayang.

"Maaf, nanti hyung akan melakukannya dengan lembut." ujarnya, Jinyoung langsung menatapnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Na-nanti hyung?" ulangnya demi memastikan pendengaran.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" Jinyoung menggeleng cepat, bergegas turun dari pangkuan Woojin dan melangkah tertatih menuju pintu keluar.

"Baeby, mau melawan?"

Jinyoung mematung. Nada suara Woojin terkesan sangat intimidatif dan tajam.

"Kau mau melawan?" ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan berhasil membuat Jinyoung membalikkan badan.

Air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya saat menatap Woojin.

"Ta-tapi Jinyoung tidak mau hiks sakit hyung hiks." katanya disela isakan yang mulai keluar.

Woojin tampak berpikir sebelum menyeringai, "Baiklah karena Baeby sudah menjadi anak baik seharian ini hyung akan memberikan penawaran kecil." ujarnya lalu memberikan isyarat pada Jinyoung untuk mendekat.

Perlahan Jinyoung menghampiri Woojin dan berhenti setelah jaraknya masih tersisa satu meter dari pria itu.

"Kemari dan berlutut." perintah Woojin.

Jinyoung menurutinya, ragu-ragu ia berlutut di depan Woojin yang memberikan isyarat lainnya.

"Ck, kurang dekat!" Jinyoung tersentak begitu mendengar bentakan itu, buru-buru merangkak mendekat sampai berada di tengah-tengah kaki Woojin yang melebar. Lantas menunduk karena tanpa sengaja menatap gembungan ditengah celana piyama yang Woojin kenakan.

Woojin tersenyum senang, membelai surai halus Jinyoung yang bergetar ketakutan. Lalu menarik dagu Jinyoung agak mendongak, "Baiklah kita bisa menggunakan ini selama Baeby masih sakit." seringainya sembari mengusap bibir mungil Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinya.

Jinyoung memandang dengan tatapan polos, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang menantinya.

.

.

.

 _-Bersambung-_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung memandang dengan tatapan polos, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang menantinya.

Sentuhan Woojin pada bibirnya tidak lagi hanya elusan semata, tapi membuka paksa mulutnya dan menyisipkan dua ruas jari panjang ke dalam mulut Jinyoung.

"Hisap."

Jinyoung menggeleng, menarik mundur kepalanya yang langsung ditahan oleh tangan bebas sang paman.

"Hisap, Baeby." desisnya berbahaya. Mata Jinyoung mulai berkaca lagi, menuruti perintah pamannya dengan enggan. Hisapan kecil ia berikan pada jari-jari itu, rasa asin menguar dalam mulutnya. Jinyoung mengernyit jijik.

Woojin tersenyum senang, memainkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk menjepit lidah Jinyoung dan menikmati ekspresi kaget bercampur jijik anak itu. Tangan Jinyoung yang menggantung bebas ia arahkan pada gundukan celananya. Menggesekkannya pada kejantanannya yang baru setengah ereksi. Lagi-lagi mata Jinyoung membelalak dan langsung menarik tangannya. Ah, anak ini suka sekali melawan.

"SUDAH KU BILANG BERHENTI MELAWAN!!"

Jinyoung tersentak, bentakan Woojin keras sekali hingga menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Woojin menatapnya murka, Jinyoung buru-buru menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat pamannya marah. Ia tak mau kalau harus dihukum seperti kemarin.

"hmma'aah hhuuhhng" racaunya tidak jelas dengan tubuh bergetar.

Woojin mendengus kasar, "Ck, kau senang sekali membuatku marah. Terus hisap dan gunakan tanganmu dengan benar!"

Kali ini Jinyoung mengikuti dengan patuh, membiarkan Woojin menggesekan telapak tangannya pada gundukan yang mulai tercetak jelas. Woojin memejamkan mata, sentuhan kecil seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya mengerang nikmat selama itu datang dari Bae Jinyoung. Tapi, ini belum cukup memuaskannya.

Lelehan liur menetes pada permadani dibawah Jinyoung tatkala Woojin menarik jarinya. Dia menurunkan celana piyama beserta dalamannya. Jinyoung tersentak untuk kesekian kali begitu kejantanan berurat itu mengacung tegak tepat di depan wajah, bahkan hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

"Hisap seperti yang kau lakukan pada jariku tadi." Jinyoung menatap horror benda panjang berisi itu.

"H-hhyung." rengeknya sudah akan menangis lagi.

"Aku takkan mengatakannya dua kali, Baeby."

Woojin inisiatif menarik kepala yang sedang menatapi penisnya, mencoba menempelkan kepala kejantananya pada pada bibir _cherry_ itu. Jinyoung sempat mengelak tapi tatapan tajam Woojin mau tak mau memaksanya membuka mulut.

Aroma khas kejantanan yang asing menyeruak dalam penciuman Jinyoung, dia mengernyit tidak suka tapi tak melepaskan mulutnya dari benda itu. Hisapan kecil ia berikan pada ujungnya yang mirip seperti jamur. Rasanya aneh, asin dan aneh. Apalagi cairan yang keluar dari lubang kecil di ujungnya. Apa itu pipis pamannya? Jinyoung serasa ingin muntah.

"Gunakan tanganmu juga, seperti ini." Woojin mengarahkan kedua tangan kecil itu pada batang kemaluannya dan memberikan remasan pelan untuk mencontohkannya pada Jinyoung.

Remasan asal Jinyoung lakukan, kadang bergantian pada bagian atas dan bawah, sebisa tangannya memeluk benda itu walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Hhh— good baeby. Keep going." erang Woojin mengelus surai hitam Jinyoung. Hisapan anak itu tidak main-main, walau hanya pada kepala penisnya tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengerang.

Jinyoung melepaskan hisapannya, "Hyung sudah ya?" pintanya dengan tatapan memohon. Bibirnya terasa kebas karena kebanyakan menghisap sedari tadi dan perutnya semakin mual.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari yang lebih tua. Woojin menatap Jinyoung malas, belum ada sepuluh menit dan anak itu sudah meminta berhenti. Woojin merasa harus memberikan pelajaran lebih pada Jinyoung.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Ta-tapi hyu—mpph."

Woojin memasukkan paksa kejantananya pada mulut Jinyoung yang terbuka selagi anak itu protes. Mendorong kepala yang sedang menyantap penisnya, mencoba memperdalam bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut dimulut hangat itu.

Mata Jinyoung berair ketika merasakan penis sang paman menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya. Tanpa menghiraukan protesnya, Woojin mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Memaksa kejantanannya masuk pada mulut yang membuka lebar dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Gesekan kulit penisnya dan gigi Jinyoung menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Woojin kembali menggeram saat anak itu menggumam, memberi getaran yang menyenangkan untuk benda keras dalam mulutnya. Pukulan dan dorongan yang berasal dari tangan mungilnya tak berarti apa-apa bagi Woojin, justru semakin meningkatan libidonya.

Woojin menarik surai anak itu untuk mendongak kearahnya. Seketika seringaian terbentuk dalam wajahnya kala melihat mulut si kecil dipenuhi kesejatian besarnya. Lengkap dengan wajah memerah dan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ah, sangat menggoda.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, Baeby. This will be your job every morning before I go to work. Shh shit—"

Dengan rematan di rambut halus itu, Woojin kembali memompa kejantanannya dalam mulut Jinyoung. Menghantam dinding tenggorokannya keras dan menarik hingga kepala kejantanannya. Geraman kembali keluar sebelum ia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya seirama. Gerakannya terus berlanjut dan lambat laun mengasar.

Ia terus memperkosa mulut Jinyoung sama seperti saat ia memainkan anal anak itu kemarin. Ia benar-benar menyetubuhi Jinyoung tanpa henti meski hanya melalui mulutnya.

"Shithh—cumming Baeby"

Woojin menarik kuat kepala Jinyoung untuk memperdalam penisnya ketika dirasa ejakulasinya sudah dekat. Memaksa penisnya masuk lebih dalam hingga ke pangkal, Jinyoung menjerit tertahan kala benda asing itu terdorong terlalu dalam memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Arghh"

Cairan putih itu datang. Woojin mendongak ke atas, merasakan sengatan nikmat yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya diiringi geraman puas.

Air mata Jinyoung berlomba turun dari pelupuknya ketika merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi mulutnya yang berasal dari penis sang paman. Lelaki itu masih tetap menggerakan kepalanya hingga tembakan terakhir memasuki tenggorokan, langsung mengalir ke dalam perutnya. Jinyoung berusaha agar tidak sampai tersedak dan membiarkan cairan itu terus memasuki perutnya.

Woojin baru menarik keluar kesejatiannya yang sudah tak mengacung setelah merasa cairannya telah habis tertelan oleh anak itu. Jinyoung langsung jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus, ia melirik Woojin yang sedang membenarkan celananya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Besok kita akan melakukannya lagi." ujarnya sembari mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menghempaskan tangan itu dan melemparkan tatapan benci sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Rasa jijik langsung menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya dan perutnya bergejolak hebat. Jinyoung berakhir memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dalam kloset.

"Hiks papa hiks mama Jinyoung takut.."

Jinyoung memeluki seluruh tubuh dengan tangan mungilnya dan menyembunyikan kepala diantara lipatan kakinya. Ia menangis dalam diam sembari berdoa dalam hati agar sang papa dan mama kembali hidup untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan lorong sudah gelap dan sunyi. Dentang bel dari lemari jam di ujung lorong berbunyi sebanyak dua belas kali, menandakan malam tengah mencapai puncaknya.

Jinyoung melongokkan kepala dari celah pintu kamar, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada pintu di paling pojok. Ruang kerja Woojin, tempat pria itu menyiksanya tadi. Keadaanya sama seperti lorong itu, tak ada cahaya yang keluar dari celah pintunya. Tanda tak ada siapapun yang menghuninya sekarang.

Decitan pintu kamar bersahutan dengan degup jantungnya kala Jinyoung membukanya lebih lebar. Tungkai kecilnya melangkah pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara, menuju ruang tengah yang menghubungkan kedua lorong yang seingatnya ada balkon. Jinyoung mendekati pintu yang didominasi kaca itu.

Ia sempat melihat sekeliling sebelum menekan pegangan pintu, dan berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka. Jinyoung bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia buru-buru melangkah keluar dan mendesah kecewa. Ternyata lebih tinggi dari dugaannya, Jinyoung mana berani melompat kalau begini. Bisa-bisa ia mati lebih dulu sebelum berhasil melarikan diri.

Dia sempat melirik ke lorong sebelah kiri yang sama gelapnya, hanya terdapat dua pintu yang saling bersebrangan di sana. Mungkin salah satunya kamar sang paman, dan dengan kata lain pamannya sudah tidur. Jinyoung buru-buru menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar.

Di bawah tidak segelap di lantai dua, lampu kristal di tengah ruangan masih menyala dan cukup memberikan penerangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jinyoung berhenti di muka pintu besar bercat putih itu.

Pintunya terkunci dan tak ada kunci yang menggantung di lubangnya. Jinyoung juga memeriksa setiap jendela dan semuanya terpasang tralis besi. Dia mulai gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini?

Jinyoung tiba-tiba ingat ibunya seringkali menyimpan kunci cadangan di laci dapur, mungkinkah paman itu juga menyimpan di sana?

Langkahnya cepat menuju dapur dan matanya berbinar seketika. Ada pintu di samping lemari konter. Jinyoung menekan pegangan pintunya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pintu itu juga terkunci ternyata. Pamannya seteliti apa sih sampai menutup segala akses keluar dari rumah ini?!

Ada banyak laci di lemari konter berbentuk leter L itu. Jinyoung memeriksanya satu per satu, laci pertama hanya berisi kain lap. Laci kedua berisi botol-botol entah apa. Laci ketiga berisi peralatan makan. Lagi keempat berisi berbagai macam pisau. Laci kelima berisi piring dan begitupula laci keenam dan ketujuh.

Nafas Jinyoung mulai memburu, ia tergesa membuka laci terakhir yang berisi berbagai macam benda. Korek, pembuka tutup botol, bandul aneh, dan benda berkilau. Tunggu, Jinyoung mengambil bandul aneh itu dan senyumnya merekah. Di kaitan bandul itu ada banyak kunci. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati.

"Sedang apa?"

Sekujur tubuhnya membatu. Bariton rendah itu datang dari arah belakang bersamaan dengan lampu dapur menyala terang. Seseorang berjalan menghampirinya dan membentuk bayangan besar yang menutupinya.

Jinyoung menoleh, pamannya tengah menatap penuh tanya padanya. Buru-buru berbalik menghadap sang paman dan menyembunyikan kunci itu di balik kausnya.

"A-a-aku haus pam—hyung. Iya, aku haus." jawabnya asal.

Woojin tertawa kecil, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa mencari air disana hm?"

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, alasan. Dia butuh alasan.

"Eh itu.. itu.. aku tidak tau dimana airnya." jawabnya ngaco.

Tawa Woojin semakin keras.

"Caramu berbohong menggemaskan sekali, Baeby." katanya, kemudian menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Jinyoung. "Apapun itu berikan padaku."

Jinyoung menggeleng ribut, memegang kuncinya semakin erat dibelakang tubuhnya. Woojin memicingkan mata, tangannya memberikan gestur meminta dengan tidak sabar.

"Berikan." desisnya tajam. Jinyoung mengulurkan tangan ragu dan menaruh benda itu di telapak tangannya. Woojin memperhatikan dengan seksama benda ditangannya dan menatap Jinyoung yang menunduk.

"Kau mau kabur?" tanyanya dingin. Jinyoung semakin menunduk.

Woojin mendengus kasar. "Kenapa susah sekali memilikimu? Setelah menunggu selama ini dan kau malah mau lari dariku?!"

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar isakannya tak keluar. Dia takut setengah mati paman akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Ck, sepertinya hukumanmu yang kemarin belum cukup."

Bulatan matanya membola, menatap memohon pada sang paman dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ja-jangan paman. Jinyoung ngga akan lari lagi. Jinyoung bakal nurut sama paman. Jangan hukum Jinyoung lagi hiks."

Woojin tak peduli. Pada rengekan memelas atau tangkupan tangan yang memohon itu. Ia menarik kasar lengan Jinyoung menuju ke lantai dua. Rengekannya semakin menjadi, Jinyoung menahan langkahnya sendiri agar tak bergerak dari tempat. Tapi tarikan Woojin terlalu kuat.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus menerima hukuman seperti kemarin lusa. Bahkan sakitnya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Satu gigitan keras ia berikan pada tangan yang menariknya hingga aduhan nyaring terdengar.

Jinyoung langsung berlari menjauhi Woojin yang memegangi tangannya. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan menggedornya sekeras mungkin. Berharap seseorang di luar sana bisa mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya.

"Semakin kau melawan semakin aku akan bertindak keras padamu, Baeby. Menurutmu hukuman apa yang akan ku berikan karena sudah menggigitku sampai berdarah hm?"

Isakan Jinyoung kian menjadi kala Woojin mendekatinya, baru mau berlari ke arah dapur tapi Woojin berhasil menangkap tangannya. Jinyoung berusaha keras melawan tapi kali ini tarikannya lebih kuat dari tadi.

Woojin menghentakan tangannya ke depan hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kian berdenyut akibat itu, tak sampai disitu, tangannya kembali ditarik bahkan sebelum ia sempat bangun.

Jerit pilu anak itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah kala Woojin menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Tak terhitung berapa kali dengkulnya terantuk pinggiran tajam tangga, yang pasti akan meninggalkan luka.

"Diam dan renungi perbuatanmu!" hardiknya sebelum melempar Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengunci pintunya.

Lututnya yang menghantam lantai lebih dulu berdenyut nyeri, Jinyoung menangis tersedu sambil meringkuk di sana. Merasakan dinginnya lantai yang menyelimutinya, ia merindukan rumahnya yang hangat.

Tak lama suara kunci dibuka terdengar dari luar, Jinyoung buru-buru merangkak ke sudut ruangan begitu pintu itu terbuka. Woojin berdiri disana, dengan tongkat golf panjang. Jinyoung ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan ia akan dipukuli dengan benda itu. Tapi Woojin tidak mendekatinya.

Pria berjalan ke samping ranjang dan memukul lampu tidur yang berada di meja nakas. Jinyoung memekik kaget dan reflek menutup telinganya.

Hal itu berulang pada lampu satunya. Dan, juga lampu gantung di tengah ruangan. Ia memukul keras lampu itu hingga pecahan belingnya menyebar.

Woojin mencabuti seluruh hiasan planet-planet yang bercahaya dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dalam kegelapan mutlak dan ruangan terkunci.

Jinyoung meraba-raba sekelilingnya, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Panik mulai menyerang dan ia berusaha meraih apapun disana.

"Akh" teriaknya kala sesuatu mengiris telapaknya. Ada yang mengalir dari sana, berbau anyir.

"Hiks pa-paman." lirihnya tapi tak ada jawaban.

Jinyoung benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia benci gelap, dan berada dalam ruang gelap seperti ini seolah mencekiknya. Ia merangkak dengan hati-hati ke arah pintu, mengikuti insting dan ingatan seadanya.

Gedoran lemah pada pintu menarik sudut bibir pria dibaliknya. Jinyoung memanggilnya berulang kali,

"Hiks h-hyung keluarkan aku.. hiks aku takut gelap.. hiks h-hyung."

Woojin berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pintu sebelum berkata,

"Ini hukumanmu, Baeby. Renungi perbuatanmu."

"hyung hiks Jinyoung ngga akan hiks nakal lagi hiks buka pintunya hyung.."

Seringaian Woojin kian lebar, ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Gedoran Jinyoung kian kencang dibaliknya.

"Ssstttt" desisnya membuat Jinyoung diam.

"Hyung akan mengeluarkanmu kalau Baeby sudah memutuskan untuk menurut dan tidak melawan lagi. Ah iya, tidak boleh mencoba kabur lagi juga. Aku takkan membiarkanmu melangkah keluar sama sekali kalau kau mencoba kabur. Ingat itu, Baeby." ucapnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melangkah menjauh dari sana. Panggilan Jinyoung dan gedoran pada pintu yang kian keras menghasilkan tawa kecil darinya.

Dengan begini, rasa ketergantungan secara perlahan akan muncul dalam diri anak itu. Dan, Woojin akan menggunakan kesempatan itu baik-baik untuk memiliki Jinyoung seutuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Sebut saja Woojin gila, dia memang sudah gila semenjak bertemu bocah manis itu.

Ah, seandainya Minhyun masih ada dan melihat perbuatannya sekarang, pasti Woojin akan mati ditangannya. Tapi, salahnya sendiri yang mengenalkan Jinyoung dan menceritakan segala hal tentang anak itu hingga Woojin tahu apa saja hal yang disukai maupun dibencinya. Entah ini harus disebut keberuntungan atau petaka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Bersambung-_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Curhat:**

 **Kenapa ya ffn ku selalu telat pemberitahuannya kaya yg komen, like, atau follow pasti masuknya belakangan. Itupun harus buka email supaya tau :(**

 **Ada yg tau kenapa?**

 **Hiks kan sedih jadi baca komen kalian telat :(**

 **aku kira gaada yang baca tau eh nyatanya ada.**

 **Eniwei, sapapun kalian yg udah baca, komen, fav, or follow. Aku sayang kalian wkwk**

 **Seolhanna97, makasih syudah mampir di chap kemarin /salamkecupbasahdaribaejin/**


	3. Chapter 3

Woojin bukan tipikal anak teladan yang selalu menuruti perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan juga tipikal anak berprestasi yang selalu memenangkan olimpiade sains atau anak populer yang digandrungi banyak siswi. Dia hanya anak biasa, dengan nilai akademik biasa-biasa saja, dan ketenaran yang terbatas pada teman sekelas.

Namun, siapa sangka kalau ayahnya merupakan pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang merajai industri hiburan, alat-alat kesehatan, dan teknologi. Tanpa perlu sepintar Einstein, Woojin sudah pasti mewarisi setidaknya satu perusahaan cabang. Apalagi dia merupakan anak lelaki satu-satunya yang akan menjadi penerus dikemudian hari.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini karena orang tuanya sendiri tidak membiarkan publik menyita kehidupan anak-anaknya. Mereka ingin anak-anaknya hidup normal dalam lingkungan normal seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Tanpa gelimang harta berlebihan, dan orang-orang yang mendekati karena mau memanfaatkan mereka.

Woojin sih tidak masalah dengan semua itu. Toh, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang. Menurutnya, hubungan manusia itu tidak ada gunanya. Semua orang terlihat sama memuakkan untuknya.

Hingga dibangku kuliah identitas Park Woojin masih terjaga apik, hanya beberapa kolega bisnis ayahnya yang tahu, itupun demi hubungan bisnis. Dan, mereka dengan senang hati tidak membeberkannya kemana-mana.

Sewaktu kuliah Woojin mengenal seorang senior tingkat dua, lima tahun lebih tua darinya, yang memiliki kegemaran sama pada bidang fotografi. Untuk pertama kalinya dinding kokoh yang ada dalam hatinya mulai retak karena hubungan manusia tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

Minhyun, seorang pria yang baik hati dan penuh ketulusan. Mengenalkan dunia fotografi lebih dalam padanya dengan penuh ketelatenan. Tidak ada kecacatan dalam sifatnya seolah dia seorang saint atau semacamnya. Bahkan, tanpa mengetahui identitas aslinya, Minhyun rela menyisihkan sebagian uang part timenya untuk membantu Woojin. Padahal kalau dia tahu, angka nominal dalam tabungan Woojin mungkin jauh lebih banyak dari akumulasi gaji part timenya seumur hidup.

Di luar dari itu semua, Woojin menyukai sifat lembut Minhyun. Hingga tanpa sadar Minhyun sudah menjadi salah satu orang terpercaya bagi Woojin.

Tapi, apa kau tahu? Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Memasuki tahun akhirnya, Minhyun harus merelakan kuliahnya karena menghamili kekasihnya sendiri. Bae Irene, mengandung janin berusia enam bulan. Tanpa keluarga dan keadaan ekonomi yang buruk, memaksa mereka harus banting tulang untuk mengumpulkan uang demi kelahiran si buah hati.

Minhyun bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih keras, memakai waktu pagi-siang-malam untuk bekerja diberbagai tempat. Tinggal dalam ruang bawah tanah yang tak layak disebut rumah. Rasa kecewa Woojin berubah menjadi iba.

Dia memperkenalkan Minhyun pada ayahnya, yang terkejut karena Woojin tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan orang lain padanya. Bahkan Woojin merekomendasikan Minhyun dan mengatakan segala hal baik tentangnya. Berkat itu, Minhyun mendapat pekerjaan disalah satu anak perusahaan dan melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga selesai. Mendapat kenaikan jabatan yang sesuai dengan tingkat akademisinya dan memulai kehidupan yang layak untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Seketika Woojin menjadi penyelamat hidup Minhyun beserta istri dan anaknya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali Minhyun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya semenjak itu.

Akan tetapi, Woojin tetaplah Woojin. Iba tidak cukup untuk mencairkan tembok yang telah kembali kokoh. Minhyun menjadi salah satu dari kerumunan orang yang dia anggap memuakkan. Hingga saat kelulusannya tiba dan dia sempat menemui Minhyun untuk sekedar basa-basi sebelum berangkat ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan studi.

Minhyun menunjukan foto bayi laki-laki mungilnya pada Woojin dan menceritakan dengan bangga bagaimana bayi itu mengatakan papa sebagai kata pertama yang bisa ia ucap untuk pertama kalinya. Hati Woojin berdesir aneh saat melihat bayi itu. Rasanya lebih hebat dari saat ia mengagumi Minhyun dulu, seakan bayi itu berhasil mendominasi seluruh dunianya.

Semenjak itu, mengetahui segala hal tentang Bae Jinyoung dan mengunjunginya setiap tahun menjadi agenda wajib Woojin disela kesibukannya. Sebab dia telah jatuh cinta pada bayi yang bahkan belum mengenal arti kata cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin mengernyit bingung ketika tiba di rumah dan mendapati pintu depannya tidak terkunci. Dengan panik dia bergegas menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar Jinyoung, untuk mendapati seorang wanita berperawakan mungil tapi berisi berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Park Jihoon." desisnya hingga sang pemilik nama menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Wanita itu berjengit mendengar nada bicara Woojin yang terkesan marah. Senyum cantiknya luntur dan berganti dengan rengutan.

"Begitu caramu menyambut calon istri yang tidak kau temui sebulan penuh?" cibir Jihoon, Woojin tak mengindahkan perkataannya dan menarik Jihoon menuju ruang tamu di lantai dasar.

"Pulang. Kita bicara nanti. Dan jangan kemari lagi."

Alis Jihoon saling bertaut dan matanya memicing tajam, tapi tetap meninggalkan kesan imut. Dia tahu Woojin itu pribadi yang dingin tapi haruskah sedingin itu padanya setelah tidak bertemu sebulan penuh?

"Kenapa?! Aku kan kesini karena merindukanmu! Apa susahnya berpura-pura kalau kau merindukanku juga?!" bentaknya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Woojin mengurut pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. _Mulai lagi._

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu kita hanya dijodohkan karena bisnis. Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura menganggapku ada? Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu tapi kenapa kau jahat sekali..." marahnya dengan suara memelan di akhir. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap turun kapan saja.

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah. Aku akan memesankan taksi untukmu." ucap Woojin memilih untuk meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon mendelik kesal.

"OPPA!!" teriaknya dengan suara parau.

 _ **Duk Duk Duk**_

Mata Woojin membulat. Dia berlari ke arah Jihoon yang berhenti menangis dan menatap ke atas dengan bingung.

"Suara itu lagi.."

Woojin langsung menarik Jihoon keluar rumah sebelum gadis itu sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tunggu! Aku mendengar suara aneh dari atas. Dari ka—"

"—pulang. Sekarang." ujarnya cepat memotong perkataan gadis itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Jihoon mencebik sebal. Woojin langsung menutup pintu tepat di depan mukanya, bahkan suara kuncinya terdengar sampai ke luar. Jihoon lantas menelpon supir pribadinya sambil mendumal.

"Memesankan taksi apanya. Dasar kejam."

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin berderap cepat menuju kamar Jinyoung. Suara ketukan itu masih terdengar walau mulai memelan. Tiga ketukan ia lakukan pada pintu sebagai balasan.

"hhhyung..." lirihan Jinyoung nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu serak dan tak bertenaga. Wajar saja, sudah terhitung 36 jam sejak Woojin menguncinya dalam kamar gelap. Tanpa minuman dan makanan.

"Apa kau sudah merenungi perbuatanmu, Baeby?" Woojin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

"I...yaa.." jawab Jinyoung terputus-putus.

Woojin menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Janji takkan melawan lagi?"

"... Iihya.."

Senyum Woojin kian lebar, "Janji akan menuruti semua perkataanku dan takkan kabur lagi?"

Suara Jinyoung kian lemah di dalam sana. Woojin harus menggunakan ekstra indera pendengarannya untuk menangkap suara itu.

"..i..y..a..." lirihnya. Woojin tersenyum lebar, mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu kamar bercat biru itu.

Jinyoung tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai tanpa alas ataupun selimut yang menyelimuti. Woojin mengangkat tubuh lemas itu menuju kamarnya dan merebahkannya pada ranjang. Matanya terlihat sangat sayu dengan bibir pucat, Woojin memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan meringis. Jinyoung demam tinggi.

"Tunggu di sini. Hyung akan mengambilkan air." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangan pada kamar luas tapi kosong tanpa hiasan atau perabot berarti sebelum memejamkan mata. Satu hal terlintas dalam pikirannya sebelum benar-benar terlelap. Kamar itu tampak kesepian sama seperti orang yang meninggalinya, pamannya kesepian.

Tiga hari lamanya Woojin merawat Jinyoung dengan telaten. Berbekal pengetahuan dari dokter pribadinya, ia merawat Jinyoung seorang diri. Memasakan bubur dan menyuapinya, tiap jam makan siang ia secara khusus meluangkan waktu untuk pulang ke rumah di hari kerja.

Keadaan Jinyoung berangsur-angsur pulih, panasnya juga turun berkat plester penurun panas yang selalu menempel pada kening dan obat yang diberikan Woojin. Tubuhnya tidak selemas saat Woojin mengeluarkannya dari kamar tiga hari lalu. Bahkan sudah bisa berlari ke sana ke sini kalau tidak langsung diomeli Woojin yang terus menerus menyuruhnya istirahat.

"Baeby, cepat kembali ke ranjang sebelum hyung marah." ancam Woojin kesekian kalinya tak diindahkan oleh Jinyoung.

Anak itu malah asyik bermain di sofa lalu berlari lagi ke lemari buku kemudian kembali ke sofa lagi dengan buku tebal yang kemungkinan besar tidak dimengertinya. Woojin cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dari ranjang.

Selama Woojin merawatnya, Jinyoung tidak lagi menghindarinya seperti dulu. Entah bagaimana dalam kurun waktu tiga hari anak itu mulai tampak nyaman berada didekatnya, mungkin karena selama itu Woojin tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Jadi, Jinyoung hanya menganggap ancamannya tidak sungguh-sungguh dan rasa takutnya menguar entah kemana.

Seperti sekarang Jinyoung berlari menghampirinya lalu menatapnya penasaran dengan alis mengerang.

"Apa?"

"Hmm" gumam Jinyoung, masih menatap dengan alis mengerang. "Kenapa disini tidak ada foto satupun?"

Woojin menaikan sebelah alis, pertanyaan random tapi cukup sulit dijawab. "Karena tidak perlu?"

"Masa hyung tidak memasang foto ayah atau ibu atau foto hyung sendiri. Papa saja selalu mengambil foto kami setiap tahun dan memajangnya di dinding sampai penuh!" celoteh Jinyoung riang, tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan papanya.

"Tidak perlu memajang hal seperti itu. Tidak penting. Lagipula aku tak suka foto." balas Woojin.

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Bohong! Papa memajang foto kalian berdua tuh, ada tiga malah."

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung mengangguk cepat, poni menyerupai mangkuknya ikut bergoyang.

Woojin terkekeh, "Itu karena papamu terlalu mencintai hyung." candanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa hyung tidak memajang fotoku? Kan hyung mencintaiku." Pertanyaan polos keluar begitu saja dari mulut bocah itu. Woojin langsung terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau aku memajang fotomu?" Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Kemarilah. Sudah waktunya tidur." Woojin menggeser posisi dan menyingkap selimut untuknya. Jinyoung merangkak naik dan merebahkan diri pada bagian kosong, disamping Woojin.

Woojin langsung menyelimutinya dan menepuk pelan selimut yang membungkus anak itu hingga terlelap, seperti biasa. Ia selalu melakukan ini sebelum Jinyoung tidur semenjak merawatnya.

"Papa pernah menunjukkan kartu pos dari hyung. Kata papa itu hyung sendiri yang foto. Jinyoung suka sama taman penuh kelinci itu. Lucu.. hoam" celotehnya diakhiri menguap lebar.

Woojin tetap menjadi pendengar setia, sesekali tersenyum tiap nada bicara Jinyoung terdengar lucu.

"Taman bunga sama kincir raksasa itu juga bagus... terus..."

Woojin menengok ke bawah, Jinyoung sudah terlelap dengan wajah damai. Ia mengecup kening anak itu sebelum turun perlahan dari ranjang. Tangannya meraih kunci dalam saku dan menatapi gembok besi model lama yang mengunci ruang lain tepat di depan kamarnya.

Perlahan gembok itu terbuka bersama pintu yang bertahun-tahun lamanya tertutup. Udara pengap berdebu yang langsung menyambut saat ia melangkah masuk. Puluhan figura yang menempel pada dinding dan jejeran alat pengambil gambar berbagai model tertutup debu tebal.

Woojin mengambil salah satu favoritnya dulu. Kamera pertama yang ia beli dengan susah payah tanpa menggunakan uang orang tuanya, ia meniup debu pada lensanya dan terbatuk.

"Ck, ruangan ini perlu dibersihkan." Decaknya lalu menelisik seluruh ruangan.

Atensinya jatuh pada satu figura berukuran paling besar di tengah ruangan. Modelnya sederhana dengan lis hitam di sisinya, tapi senyuman lebar dari objeknya yang membuatnya tampak luar biasa. Senyuman seorang malaikat sesuai judul yang Woojin sematkan padanya. _Engelslächeln_.

"Kau akan terkejut kalau melihat ini semua, Baeby. Bahkan tua bangka itu sampai mengataiku tidak waras. Haruskah aku memulainya lagi?" monolognya pada udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Bersambung-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**warn;full of explicit content**_

.

.

.

Bermimpi menginjak tanah basah, diterpa hamparan sinar matahari dan angin bertiup adalah hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan anak-anak pada umumnya. Jangankan bermimpi, sekedar menghiraukannya saja tidak. Tapi lihat yang dilakukan Bae Jinyoung sekarang.

Duduk bersila di balkon seorang diri sambil berharap sinar matahari menerpanya, atau setidaknya hilangkan atap penghalang itu agar hujan dan matahari bisa menemuinya.

Jinyoung jadi terpikir kapan terakhir kali dia terkena hujan atau berlari bebas saat hari terik. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan itu. Mungkin minggu lalu? Entah dia tak lagi mengenal jangka waktu semenjak berada di sini. Hari apa sekarang pun dia tidak tahu, yang dia tahu saat Woojin berangkat kerja tandanya hari libur telah berakhir.

Akan tetapi, liburnya Woojin itu singkat sekali sampai Jinyoung lebih sering ditinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini. Tanpa pernah menginjakkan kakinya keluar barang selangkah pun.

Woojin tak pernah membiarkannya keluar rumah. Pintu-pintu itu selalu terkunci mau ada atau tidaknya lelaki itu. Setiap kali Jinyoung bertanya, dia pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menyuruh tidur.

Satu-satunya akses Jinyoung untuk menghirup udara luar atau melihat langit hanya dari balkon di lantai dua. Pintunya tidak pernah terkunci, mungkin Woojin memang sengaja membiarkannya terbuka untuk Jinyoung. Untuknya melihat dunia luar seperti sekarang, Jinyoung menarif nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Sejujurnya dia merindukan dunia luar. Dia rindu sekolahnya. Rindu pada teman-temannya. Rindu melihat jejeran toko dan orang lalu lalang tiap kali ia berangkat. Rindu menerobos hujan dan bermain-main di bawah rinainya sampai mama mengomel. Rindu makan kimbab di kedai bibi di seberang jalan atau bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman. Dan, segala aktivitasnya dulu sebelum berakhir terkurung dalam rumah ini.

Jinyoung lebih menyukai hal-hal sederhana itu daripada tumpukan komik atau video kartun serta gim konsol yang dibelikan Woojin untuknya. Semuanya membosankan, tidak seru. Apalah artinya gim-gim terbaru kalau tak ada teman untuk menemaninya bermain. Apalah arti komik atau kartun favorit kalau tak ada orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara tentangnya.

Mengeluh atau protes pun selalu urung dilakukan karena takut membuat lelaki itu marah. Jinyoung sudah bersyukur belakangan Woojin tak lagi memarahi atau menghukumnya lagi, malah cenderung perhatian padanya. Tetapi tetap saja, keinginan untuk keluar dan merasakan lagi hal-hal yang telah hilang darinya tetap ada.

Langit mulai menggelap oleh gumpalan awan hitam yang berarak. Suara geruduk saling bersahutan disertai kilat cahaya menusuk dari awan kelabu. Tak lama tetesan air mulai menghujam bumi, berupa gerimis yang semakin deras.

Sorak senang terdengar disertai tepukan pada celana jeans selutut dan derap langkah kaki. Jinyoung berdiri di pinggiran balkon dengan tangan terulur ke depan, mencoba menggapai air hujan yang tampias dari atap.

Berharap buliran air itu bisa sedikit mengobati rindunya. Tetapi tanganya tak cukup panjang untuk menggapai tetesan air itu, ia harus menaiki besi melintang di sela pagar pembatas untuk mencapainya.

Senyum lebar terpatri dalam wajah mungilnya. Bertambah lebar kala ujung tangannya mulai basah oleh air hujan. Jinyoung jadi makin bersemangat untuk meraih hingga sepersekian detik kemudian tubuhnya melayang.

Jinyoung tergantung pada balkon setinggi empat meter. Yang menahan berat badannya hanya cengkraman sebelah tangan pada pagar besi.

Wajahnya memucat. Buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih saking kuatnya cengkraman pada pagar pembatas. Bukannya mencoba naik atau mencari tumpuan, ia malah melihat ke bawah pada tanah yang dipenuhi rumput tinggi dan tanaman tak terawat. Bayangan dirinya terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu serta tulang-belulang yang retak membuatnya ketakutan.

Teriakan minta tolong bergaung tanpa ada sahutan. Jinyoung mulai merasakan nyeri hebat pada pangkal lengannya yang sepertinya takkan sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Lolongan minta tolongnya mulai terdengar putus asa.

Ia semakin panik tatkala jemarinya mulai kehilangan tenaga. Hanya tinggal menghitung jari sampai pegangannya terlepas dan menghempaskannya pada tanah. Tanah basah yang dirindukannya.

Benar saja. Tak sampai hitungan kesepuluh jemarinya menyerah. Ia reflek memejamkan mata, menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin mendesah frustasi usai kepergian kepala keluarga Park dari ruang pribadinya. Kedatangan mendadak pria tua itu berhasil membuat bawahannya kalang kabut, sebab jarang-jarang komisaris datang mengunjungi kantor cabang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Padahal tujuan kunjungannya hanya untuk membuat sang anak pusing tujuh keliling dengan berita pernikahan yang dipercepat.

Penolakan Woojin untuk menunda kali ini tidak membuahkan hasil, ayahnya telah memutuskan dengan mantap tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. Ia yakin keputusan ayahnya ini bukan tanpa sebab. Pasti ada dorongan dari pihak lain entah untuk mempercepat pelebaran bisnis atau memang desakan dari si mempelai wanita sendiri. Yang jelas, Woojin tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi wanita itu disaat sang pujaan hati hampir menjadi miliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung membuka matanya perlahan manakala benturan itu tak kunjung datang. Hal pertama yang tertangkap maniknya adalah sebuah tangan kekar dengan urat mencuat sedang menggenggam pergelangannya kuat, menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

Tapak kakinya berusaha mencari pijakan ketika tangan itu menariknya ke atas. Bertumpu pada tembok penyangga di bawah pagar, ia berhasil mencapai ujung pagar dan melewatinya berkat gendongan seseorang.

Jinyoung menatap si penyelamat yang menurunkannya. Niat hati ingin berterima kasih tapi wajah murka disertai kilatan marah yang tertuju padanya memaksanya bungkam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI SEKARANG?!" suara Woojin menggelegar bersama gemuruh petir di luar sana, Jinyoung menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap langsung lelaki itu, kali ini Woojin tampak lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Ti-tidak hyung." cicitnya pelan dengan bahu bergetar.

Woojin mengusap wajahnya gusar lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak itu. Ia meraih dagu Jinyoung yang masih terisak tanpa suara untuk menatapnya.

"Ssshh don't cry, Baeby." Woojin menghapus aliran sungai pada pipi si kecil.

"Maaf, hyung ngga bermaksud marah. Hyung cuma ngga mau kehilangan, Baeby. Baeby mengerti kan?" ujarnya dengan intonasi lebih pelan. Ada nada menyesal dalam ucapannya.

Jinyoung menatap mata elang itu sebelum mengangguk pelan kemudian menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya pada sang paman. Woojin mendesah pada akhir cerita,

"Kenapa nekat begitu cuma karena hujan? Baeby bisa mati tadi kalau sampai jatuh. Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi, kau hampir membuatku jantungan."

"Jinyoung... cuma rindu main hujan hyung." cicitnya hampir seperti berbisik.

Woojin mengernyit heran, "Kau bisa sakit kalau bermain hujan."

"Iya tapi Jinyoung rindu main di luar hyung. Main ayunan di taman, main hujan-hujanan, main kejar-kejaran, main mafia, main sepak bola disekolah, makan topoki di kedai depan sekolah—ups." Jinyoung buru-buru menutup mulutnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang keceplosan tanpa sadar. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar habis oleh Woojin.

Lihat saja sekarang, semenit telah berlalu dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Jinyoung tak berani menatap langsung untuk mengecek ekspresi apa yang dibuatnya, kepalang takut karena kebodohannya sendiri. Tangan Woojin terangkat ke atas, Jinyoung reflek memejamkan mata.

"Jadi Baeby mau main ke luar?"

Sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya, berupa elusan lembut pada surai hitamnya. Jinyoung membuka mata, senyuman manis terpatri dalam wajah tampan itu. Pamannya sama sekali tak marah?

"Hyung ngga marah?"

"Baeby mau main keluar?" ulang Woojin.

"Boleh?" tanya Jinyoung sangsi.

Woojin tersenyum manis, kembali mengusap surai halus si kecil penuh sayang. "Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?!" pekik Jinyoung, terlonjak senang.

Senyum Woojin kian lebar, "Kita bermain seperti waktu itu baru hyung ijinkan Baeby main di luar, bagaimana?"

Kesenangan anak manis itu tak berlangsung lama, bahu yang sempat naik karena terlalu senang mulai merosot bersama lunturnya senyumannya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"—tenang. Kali ini hyung akan lebih lembut dan ngga akan biarin Baeby kesakitan kaya waktu itu. Hyung janji, gimana?"

Kening si kecil mengerut, sedang berpikir keras untuk mempercayai perkataan sang paman atau tidak. Permainan yang dimaksud jelas masih meninggalkan luka begitu dalam untuknya, bukan hanya sekedar rasa sakit tapi trauma yang dialaminya waktu itu masih menghantui walau sikap Woojin belakangan memang berbeda.

"Ah iya, kalau Baeby setuju, hyung janji kita akan ke taman bermain atau lihat taman kelinci yang Baeby suka itu. Gimana?" tawar Woojin. Jinyoung tampak semakin bimbang dengan keputusannya.

"Ta-tapi hyung janji ngga akan sakit?"

"Baeby bisa pegang janji hyung." Pada akhirnya Jinyoung mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan.

Woojin bersorak senang dalam hati. Siapa sangka disaat keadaanya lagi tak baik karena kabar pernikahan itu, ia malah akan mendapat hiburan dari sang pujaan hati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan, disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan canggung di atas ranjang sewarna salju dalam kamar utama.

Ah sedikit koreksi, hanya salah seorang yang terlihat canggung sedangkan satunya tengah menatap dengan gemas.

Woojin menahan tawa melihat ekspresi gugup si kecil. Jinyoung duduk bersila dengan mata berlarian kesana kemari dan jemari yang saling meremat sedari tadi.

"Baeby, kemari. Kalau kau tegang begitu hyung jadi ingin cepat-cepat memakanmu."

Si kecil terlonjak, jelas terkejut saat mendengar kata makan-memakan. Ayolah dia masih diselimuti ketakutan sekarang. Woojin malah tergelak, puas menggodanya.

"Astaga aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlihat seperti akan menangis begitu. Kemarilah hyung takkan menyakitimu."

Jinyoung menyambut uluran tangannya dan mengikuti Woojin yang membawanya pada pangkuan. Woojin menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu padanya kemudian menelusupkan kedua tangan dipinggang rampingnya.

Maniknya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah mungil itu, dan tak berhenti berdecak kagum dalam hati atas mahakarya Tuhan yang satu ini. Ekspresi apapun yang dibuatnya entah senang, sedih, marah atau gugup sekalipun seperti sekarang tetap tak mengurangi keindahannya barang sedikitpun.

" _Du bist mein Engel, der ist lustig, schön, freundlich und sehr lieb zu mir, Jinyoung-ah_ (Kau adalah malaikatku yang lucu, indah, baik, dan sangat aku sayangi, Jinyoung-ah)"

Jinyoung melayangkan tatapan bingung begitu mendengar bahasa yang asing baginya tapi dia tahu kata-kata itu tertuju padanya sebab paman menyebut namanya tadi.

" _Wie kann Gott Kreaturen schaffen, die so schön sind wie Sie? Hat er es absichtlich gemacht, um mich verrückt zu machen?_ (Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah dirimu? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku gila?)" lanjut Woojin semakin menambah kerutan bingung di kening Jinyoung.

"Hyung bilang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Woojin enggan menjawab malah membawa si kecil dalam pelukan hangat. Tangannya melingkar dengan erat pada pinggang si kecil hingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa adanya jarak sama sekali.

Tak adanya penolakan memberanikannya menyimpan dagu pada bahu si kecil. Menghirupi dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari ceruk leher dan tak lupa membubuhinya dengan beberapa kecupan.

Jinyoung mulai menggeliat saat benda kenyal dan basah menggerayangi lehernya yang terasa geli. Jilatan-jilatan kecil itu berubah menjadi hisapan pelan. Menggoda si pemilik leher.

"hhyuuung" rengek si kecil, mencoba menjauhkan kepala sang paman dari lehernya.

"hm?" Deham Woojin lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, memberi tanda semu merah pada leher jenjang si kecil.

Bibir Jinyoung mengerucut lucu, "Ihh geli hyuung. Sudaaah"

Woojin mendadak tuli. Ia tetap asyik menggigiti leher Jinyoung hingga si pemilik menjerit kecil lalu merajuk lagi karena jilatan pada bekas gigitannya. Baru puas setelah leher si kecil dipenuhi tanda merah miliknya.

"Hyung vampir!" misuh Jinyoung, Woojin tergelak sampai perutnya sakit.

Pernyataan polos itu bukan candaan, Jinyoung benar-benar memeriksa lehernya untuk mencari luka di sana. Pada titik-titik yang mulai terasa nyeri.

"Hyung mau ubah Jinyoung jadi vampir juga ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik, Woojin menahan tawa.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi Baeby akan haus dan harus minum darah. Mau coba gigit?" balasnya dengan wajah seserius mungkin.

"Eh? tapi Jinyoung belum haus."

"Lebih baik sebelum haus, jadi Baeby ngga akan kesakitan."

"Begitu.." usai menggumam Jinyoung mendekat pada leher Woojin. Keraguan sempat terlintas dalam ekspresinya tapi dia tetap menancap deretan giginya di sana lalu menggigitnya sekuat mungkin.

"Akkh"

Woojin mengaduh cukup keras, gigitan Jinyoung berhasil merobek kulitnya. Anak itu panik, reflek melepas gigitannya dan menatap dengan khawatir.

"Hyung ngga apa-apa?"

"Ah Baeby menyia-nyiakan darahnya."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Woojin malah menunjuk lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Jinyoung tampak heran tapi sesaat kemudian mulai menjilati darah yang merembes dari luka dan menyesapnya sampai tak ada lagi yang keluar.

"Ewh rasanya aneh. Ngga enak hyung."

Ekspresi jijik terlintas dalam wajah mungilnya, Woojin tergelak lagi karena pernyataan polos anak itu. Apa Jinyoung bisa lebih menggemaskan dari ini? Bisakah dia tetap semenggemaskan ini selamanya? Rasanya Woojin jadi tak ingin Jinyoung cepat-cepat tumbuh dewasa.

Satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir cherrynya, Jinyoung sedikit terkejut tapi mulai terbiasa dengan kecupan-kecupan itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan Woojin melumat bibirnya seolah mau memakannya. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa bibir termasuk makanan vampir.

Lumatan pelan itu berubah menuntut. Woojin menghisap bibir cherry Jinyoung kuat, ketagihan akan rasa manis yang menguar darinya. Seakan Jinyoung habis memakan sekantung penuh perman dan meninggal bekasnya belepotan di sana.

Pukulan bertubi mulai dilayangkan si kecil kala gigitan keras pada bibirnya seperti akan merobek belahan kenyal itu. Tak perduli, Woojin memeluk tubuh Jinyoung erat-erat dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jinyoung berusaha mendorong Woojin menjauh tapi semua sentuhan Woojin perlahan membuatnya terlena. Tangannya tak lagi terkepal untuk memukul melainkan meremat kemeja hitam yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"mmhhh~"

Lenguhan Jinyoung semakin menambah panas aksi saling lumat dan kecap, mengalun bersama suara decakan bibir yang beradu. Woojin melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi seluruh isinya. Jinyoung hanya bisa pasrah menikmati, kadang membalas belitan daging tak bertulang itu dengan lidahnya.

Kalau saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen, mungkin tautan itu takkan terlepas.

Seringai kecil tercetak dalam wajah sang dominan karena pemandangan sensual di depannya. Jinyoung terengah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Saking rakusnya, saliva miliknya mengalir dari bibir membengkak jatuh menuruni dagu.

Woojin tak menyia-nyiakan sama sekali, ia menjilati aliran saliva Jinyoung hingga ke lehernya dan memberikan beberapa tanda baru di sana. Ditariknya kaos Jinyoung ke atas hingga tubuh polos itu terpampang sempurna. Decakan kagum tak kuasa keluar saat menatap pemandangan indah itu.

Tak membuang waktu, ia menempatkan ibu jarinya di atas kedua tonjolan di dada si kecil. Memberikan usapan lembut yang teratur lalu mencubitnya gemas hingga pekikan manis kembali terdengar.

Jinyoung menatap sebal padanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Woojin terkekeh, mengecup bibir manis itu sekilas sebelum menghisap putingnya. Memainkan daging kecil itu dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya lagi seperti bayi.

Anak itu menggeliat geli dengan lenguhan yang tak henti lolos dari mulutnya. Sesuatu terasa menyengat dari dadanya bercampur rasa geli, membuatnya tak nyaman sekaligus nikmat di saat bersamaan. Woojin menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi yang diberikan Jinyoung atas perbuatannya.

"hhyuuung" rengek Jinyoung saat dadanya terasa kosong. Woojin melepaskan hisapannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa hm?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa malu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Kau manis sekali Baeby." goda Woojin kemudian mendudukan Jinyoung pada dadanya setelah ia rebahan. Jinyoung menatapnya bingung.

" _Let's learn how to feel good_ , Baeby."

Lagi-lagi Woojin berkata dalam bahasa yang kurang Jinyoung pahami. Ayolah kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya belum seberapa, Jinyoung harus berpikir keras untuk menerjemahkan perkataan Woojin barusan hingga tak sadar lelaki itu sedang berusaha menanggalkan celananya.

Woojin menyeringai lebar saat celana jeans biru itu berhasil lolos dari kaki si kecil. Dia bersiul melihat betapa lucunya penis kecil Jinyoung yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat penis yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu, tapi baru sekarang dia melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat dan sejelas ini.

Sadar diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Jinyoung menutupi kesejatiannya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Jelas malu ditatapi begitu oleh sang paman.

Tetapi Woojin tak membiarkan pemandangan indah itu terhalangi oleh apapun. Ia menampik tangan Jinyoung lalu dengan telunjuknya mengelus penis mungil yang sudah setengah bangun sangat pelan hingga si pemilik menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu ini digunakan untuk apa, Baeby?" tanyanya, bermain-main di ujung penis itu masih dengan elusan pelan.

"hnn..pi—pis hyung."

"Benar. Tapi selain ini juga bisa membuatmu melihat surga."

Jinyoung kembali memekik, bertepatan dengan ucapannya Woojin menggaruk kulit berkerut itu dengan kukunya lalu mengocok kemaluan Jinyoung dengan satu tangan.

"ughh—sudaah hyung.. aneh. Jinyoung merasa aneh."

Woojin tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Haha bukan aneh tapi nikmat sayang. Ini akan lebih nikmat." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Woojin mendekatkan pinggul anak itu padanya.

"Eh—h-hyung mau apa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan panik. Woojin menempatkan selangkangannya tepat di depan wajah, kejantanannya bahkan beradu dengan dagu lelaki itu.

"Nikmati saja." ucapnya sebelum melahap seluruh penis mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Woojin mulai menjilati seluruh sisi penis Jinyoung dengan telaten. Sesekali menghisapnya, juga mengulumnya. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya perlahan seraya menggesekan giginya pada batang kemaluan anak itu.

"Ahhh hhuung!"

Jinyoung terlihat kewalahan. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang tatkala Woojin menghisap kuat kejantanannya dan memainkan lidah pada lubang kencingnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas rambut pria di bawahnya. Menyalurkan perasaan baru yang melandanya saat ini.

Permainan lidah Woojin membuatnya gila. Melilit kepala kejantanannya lalu menghisapnya kuat lagi dan lagi. Fokus Jinyoung teralihkah oleh kenikmatan hingga tak sadar jemari pria itu sudah bersarang dalam lubangnya.

"h-hyung sa—kit." Rintihan Jinyoung mulai terdengar saat Woojin melesakan jari kedua.

Tatapan menyesal terpancar dari mata si pelaku, tapi tak berniat menghentikan perbuatannya. Demi mempermudah jalan masuknya nanti, dia harus mempersiapkan Jinyoung. Sebagai permintaan maaf tangannya yang bebas memberikan elusan pada puting Jinyoung.

Memilin, sesekali menarik putingnya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Tak lupa kepalanya yang sedang mengulum kejantanan anak itu bergerak semakin cepat. Jemarinya juga tak tinggal diam, mencari titik kenikmatan dalam lubang senggamanya sembari melebarkannya.

Perlahan rintihan kesakitan Jinyoung berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Tubuhnya mengejang tatkala jari Woojin menumbuk keras titik kenikmatannya. Meremas kuat rambut lelaki itu sampai tak berbentuk.

Jinyoung menggigit kuat bibirnya, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya serasa akan meledak.

"Ughhh hhuung—"

Kepala Jinyoung menggeleng gusar. Seakan aliran listrik baru saja menyetrumnya, tubuh itu mengejang. Memberitahu Woojin dengan isyarat sederhana bahwa dirinya akan keluar.

"HHYUUUNG!"

Jinyoung membungkuk sempurna, spermanya menyembur banyak di dalam mulut Woojin. Badan mungilnya masih mengejang kuat saat Woojin dengan semangat memerah kejantanannya, menghisap habis seluruh cairan yang keluar darinya.

Woojin benar.

Jinyoung baru saja melihat surga.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang mendera, Jinyoung menatap sayu mata lelaki itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membahasi seluruh tubuhnya yang mengilat. Rambut lepeknya menempel pada kening. Serta bibir yang membengkak terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Takjub.

Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam wajah lelaki bermarga Park saat menatapi keadaan erotis Jinyoung sekarang.

Woojin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu merebahkannya. Mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya disertai kecupan pada bibirnya yang terbuka.

"Feels good, Baeby?" Jinyoung tak menjawab.

"Nikmat bukan?" ulang Woojin, kali ini mendapat anggukan pelan dari si kecil.

Woojin tersenyum senang merasa tujuannya mengenalkan Jinyoung pada kenikmatan berhasil. Dengan begini anak itu akan mengerti bahwa seks bukan melulu tentang rasa sakit tapi juga nikmat yang bahkan sanggup membawanya pada surga.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menuntaskan urusannya dan Woojin bersumpah akan membuat Jinyoung tergila-gila pada permainan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung membungkam erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Woojin melakukan penetrasi. Ia bisa merasakan benda keras melewati cincin anusnya dan membuka paksa dinding rektumnya agar melebar sampai ke bagian terdalam. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya, air mata yang membasahi pipinya mewakili keadaanya sekarang.

Perutnya terasa penuh, sesak, dan mual disaat bersamaan.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Baeby. Hyung ingin mendengarnya." Woojin berkata tepat di belakang daun telinganya, Jinyoung merinding merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu pada tengkuknya.

Tapi ia menurut, melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulutnya dan beralih meremas sprei. Woojin mengecupi seluruh punggungnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

Jinyoung memahami satu hal sekarang. Kalau dia menuruti seluruh permintaan paman, maka paman akan memperlakukannya sangat baik. Sekalipun permintaan itu seringkali aneh, tapi Jinyoung lebih memilih melakukannya daripada membuatnya marah. Ia senang dengan perhatian dan perlakuan lembut Woojin.

Seperti sekarang, rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya perlahan berkurang dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda itu dalam tubuhnya.

Woojin tak berlaku kasar seperti saat pertama melakukannya dulu. Dia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Jinyoung terbiasa dan mulai rileks.

"Hyung gerak ya?" bisiknya di telinga si kecil dan melumat daging lunak disana gemas.

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan. Rintihan pelan menguar dari mulutnya kala Woojin mulai bergerak. Gerakannya sangat pelan saking pelannya sampai Jinyoung bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas saat penis itu meninggalkan perasaan hampa dan penuh kembali ketika menghujamnya.

Gesekan antara benda berurat dan dinding rektumnya membawa sensasi baru untuk Jinyoung. Rasanya menggelitik sekaligus sakit tapi tidak sesakit dulu. Lebih kepada perasaan ketika mencabut duri di tangan, sakit tapi diikuti perasaan lega sekaligus adiktif.

Erangan tertahan Woojin juga memberikan fakta baru untuknya, semakin ia mengetatkan lubangnya di bawah sana pasti lelaki itu akan mengerang. Entah nikmat atau sakit yang dirasa lelaki itu tapi Jinyoung suka mendengar suara beratnya.

Tunggu, suka?

Jinyoung pasti sudah gila karena menyukai suara pelaku pelecehan itu.

"Astaga kau mendadak tenang ku pikir pingsan. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baeby?" Woojin bertanya khawatir setelah mendudukan Jinyoung pada pangkuannya.

Jinyoung mengerjap bingung. Dia bahkan tak sadar kapan pria itu mencabut kejantanannya. Seingatnya tadi dia masih menungging dan menerima hujaman pria itu.

"Baeby sakit?" Woojin bertanya lagi, raut cemas tercetak dalam wajahnya.

Gelengan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban disusul ucapan syukur pria itu. Jinyoung seringkali bertanya-tanya sosok di hadapannya ini sebenarnya seorang monster atau malaikat penolong.

Woojin selalu berubah-ubah. Acap kali marah dan berlaku kejam padanya lalu sesaat kemudian meminta maaf dan sangat perhatian. Ingatan akan perlakuan kejamnya juga masih begitu segar dalam kepala, seling berganti dengan kebaikan yang ditunjukkanya.

Bagaikan dua sosok yang berbeda dalam satu raga. Jinyoung bingung harus mempercayai yang mana tapi satu hal yang dia tahu. Permintaan Woojin itu mutlak dan ia harus menjalaninya demi mendapat sosok malaikat.

"Hyung lanjutkan ya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dan mengikuti arahan Woojin yang menaikan pinggulnya tepat di atas kejantanan pria itu. Lenguhan kembali keluar saat lubangnya kembali dipenetrasi.

Tubuhnya berguncang naik turun seiring gerakan Woojin di bawah, menghujam miliknya dalam-dalam. Jinyoung pasrah, mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu dan terus mendesah kala prostatnya ditumbuk.

Woojin bergerak dengan tempo sedang, menaik turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan tubuh Jinyoung. Bibirnya tidak tinggal diam, memberikan tanda pada bahu dan dada.

Kepala Jinyoung mulai terasa pening, sangat pening. Seluruh titik sensitifnya disentuh. Lubangnya yang dihujam, penisnya yang mengenai perut Woojin bahkan putingnya juga ikut bergesekan dengan dada pria itu.

Bibir Woojin terus meninggalkan jejak di seluruh tubuhnya, hentakan keras di bawah sana bahkan membuat tubuhnya ikut terdorong naik. Desahan nikmatnya terus mengalun tanpa henti. Kepala Jinyoung terkulai lemah di dada bidang pria itu.

"hyuuunghh—ahh!"

Jinyoung memekik, gerakan Woojin semakin brutal di bawah sana.

"Almost there Bae. Shh—"

Menghujam dalam-dalam miliknya, sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga lubang Jinyoung menjepit batang kemaluannya dengan sangat ketat. Menelan masuk sampai menyentuh dinding rektumnya yang paling ujung.

Jinyoung bisa merasakan penis pria itu mulai mengembung dan berkedut di dalam sana. Tanda sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

Woojin menarik kembali penisnya sampai ujung lalu menghentakan kasar sampai masuk seluruhnya. Tepat mengenai prostat Jinyoung yang langsung menyemburkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan putih itu terus keluar tanpa henti, menodai perutnya serta Woojin.

Lubangnya yang masih terisi berkedut hebat, membuat yang ada di dalamnya seperti diperas kuat, meminta untuk segera mengeluarkan maninya.

Setelah beberapa kali hentakan akhirnya milik Woojin mengisi penuh lubang si kecil, bahkan beberapa mengalir keluar saking banyaknya.

Nafas keduanya saling bersahutan masih dengan tubuh yang saling melekat. Mata Jinyoung perlahan menutup, langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

Woojin mencabut penisnya dari lubang Jinyoung, mencium sekilas bibir anak itu sebelum menidurkannya pada ranjang.

"Hyung mencintaimu, Baeby. Cepatlah jatuh cinta padaku." bisiknya, menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan memeluk Jinyoung.

Berharap malam cepat berlalu dan esok hari malaikat kecil itu akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Bersambung-_

 **Hhhh—panjang /apanya?!/**

 **Seriously, ini intercourse terpanjang yang pernah gue bikin wkwkwk**

 **Btw, Woojin nya mau nikah tuh terus Jinyoung gimana nasibnya ya? :(**

 **Oh iya, sebelumnya makasih kepada:**

 ** _Seolhanna97, Woojinie, Mrknslm_ (belibet aku sama unnamemu XD), dan _12nnth_ (ini juga XD) yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Aku sayang Baejin**


	5. Chapter 5

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain menangkap sosok malaikat saat kau terbangun dari lelap panjang?

Deru nafas yang beraturan. Mata bulat terpejam yang memamerkan bulu lentik nan cantik. Bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Ah jangan lupa hidung mungil dan pipi ranumnya yang semakin menambah keindahan sosok itu. Memang tak ada yang lebih indah dari sesosok malaikat yang masih terlelap dengan damai.

Namun, tentu saja ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hanya sekedar menatap yaitu fakta bahwa malaikat itu kini bisa kau raih dalam dekapan hangat.

Woojin mengulas senyum simpul tanpa sadar. Tak pernah sekalipun bosan menyelinap dalam pikirannya ketika menatap bocah manis dalam dekapan. Jemarinya terulur untuk merapikan surai yang menutupi kening bocah itu.

Satu kecupan ia berikan di sana. Hanya sebentar karena tak ingin membangunkan malaikat kecilnya. Tidak perduli pada matahari yang sedang mengingatkan untuk bangun lewat cahaya yang menyusup dari celah gorden. Woojin semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan bergabung bersama malaikatnya, kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Jinyoung terbangun saat hari menjelang siang karena tenggorokan yang kering luar biasa. Agak terkejut ketika mendapati wajahnya dengan sang paman hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja sampai-sampai nafas hangat pria itu menerpa pipinya.

Wajahnya mendadak memanas saat tanpa sengaja menatap bibir tebal pria itu, teringat kejadian semalam sewaktu Woojin menciumnya dan berlanjut dengan permainan nakal mereka. Kalau boleh Jinyoung bilang permainan aneh yang dilakukannya semalam tidak terlalu buruk dibanding dulu saat Woojin menyakitinya.

Pria itu benar-benar menepati janji untuk tidak menyakitinya walau sebetulnya sakit masih terasa tapi Jinyoung bisa merasakan rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran yang ditunjukan olehnya. Cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar itu sekarang, tapi haus memaksa untuk menyudahi pelukan mereka.

Jinyoung menyingkirkan lengan Woojin dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya. Mencoba duduk untuk mengambil air tapi langsung mengaduh keras saat bagian bawahnya bergesekan dengan permukaan sprei. Woojin yang masih tertidur langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Woojin cemas. Jinyoung mengangguk pelan.

Woojin langsung bangun dan tanpa aba-aba menarik selimut hingga tubuh polos mereka terekspos. Jinyoung memekik kaget atas tindakannya, buru-buru menutupi kemaluannya yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Ah, hyung cuma mau mengecek Baeby. Tenanglah, I won't do anything. Janji."

Woojin menyingkirkan tangan Jinyoung setelah mengucapkan kalimat penenang. Perlahan anak itu mengikuti arahannya untuk melebarkan kaki, dengan sedikit ringisan.

Liang senggama Jinyoung memerah, bibir anusnya sedikit menonjol keluar dan agak membengkak. Woojin meringis melihat keadaannya, padahal seingatnya semalam dia sudah berlaku lembut tapi masih saja melukai Jinyoungnya.

"Maaf, Baeby. Hyung ambil obat dulu." katanya menyesal.

"Ha—us."

Jinyoung berkata dengan suara serak, menahan lengan Woojin yang baru mau beranjak. Woojin mengecup keningnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Usai kepergian Woojin, Jinyoung kembali merebahkan badannya dan menatap lama langit-langit kamar sebelum memejamkan mata. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu dalam tentang perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya barusan ketika melihat wajah penuh penyesalan itu, Jinyoung memilih tidur. Baru terbangun saat sebuah sentuhan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Minum dulu." Woojin memberikan segelas air pada Jinyoung yang meminumnya terburu.

Woojin lantas mengambil salep yang ia simpan di meja nakas. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat botol cairan lubrikasi di sisi dalam laci. Baru tersadar semalam dia tak menggunakan cairan pelumas itu saat penetrasi, Woojin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Pantas saja lubang Jinyoung memerah begitu, semoga saja tidak ada luka di dalam.

Dia membubuhkan salep di ujung telunjuknya, lalu menyapu pelan lubang Jinyoung dengan hati-hati. Meratakan gel itu ke seluruh permukaannya. Anak itu meringis merasakan perih serta rasa dingin dari salep yang Woojin balurkan.

Jari Woojin masuk untuk mengoleskan salep pada dinding rektum yang ia hajar semalam. Merapalkan maaf berkali-kali lantaran telah menyiksa anak itu, lagi.

"Uhh sa—kit hhyung.."

Jinyoung kembali merintih kesakitan ketika Woojin memasukan jarinya terlalu dalam. Air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" _Im sorry, Wooffy. Im sorry_."

Woojin menarik jari telunjuknya setelah merasa telah mengolesi salep ke seluruh bagian, maniknya menatapi Jinyoung yang tengah menahan perih. Memberikan kecupan di kedua mata bulat nan dalam itu, lalu beralih menempelkan bibirnya di kening Jinyoung cukup lama.

"Mandi ya?"

Kepala Jinyoung mengangguk menyetujui, Woojin langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi—di kamar Jinyoung. Mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dengan hati-hati di wastafel lalu mengisi bathub dengan air hangat.

Jinyoung mengikuti pergerakan Woojin yang menuangkan sabun mandi kesukaannya—aroma stoberi—ke dalam bathub yang sudah terisi air. Mengaduk airnya sampai busa mulai memenuhi permukaan. Woojin beralih menghampiri Jinyoung sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Eh? Hyung mau apa?" Jinyoung bertanya heran.

Woojin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Mandi kan?"

"Ngga! Nanti hyung ajak Jinyoung main lagi. Jinyoung mau mandi sendiri!"

Penolakan keras berlanjut dengan dorongan dan pintu yang ditutup rapat tepat di depan wajah sang dominan. Woojin tertawa sendiri karena tingkah lucu Jinyoung.

"Mandi yang bersih ya."

"Iyaa!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dapur siang itu dipenuhi senandung dan peralatan masak yang beradu. Bunyi air meletup-letup dari panci berisi sup bergabung bersama desing daging yang kehilangan kadar airnya di atas pemanggang. Woojin sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Jinyoung, kali ini sup ikan dan daging panggang yang menjadi hidangan utama.

Jangan mempertanyakan kemampuan memasaknya hanya karena dia anak orang kaya yang terkesan tidak pernah menginjak dapur. Dulu sewaktu di kamp militer Woojin kebagian menjadi pembantu koki, mungkin karena komandan pasukan membencinya dan sengaja memberikan tugas yang paling tidak diminati itu untuk menyiksanya, tapi berkat itu Woojin sedikit banyaknya tahu cara memasak. Dan, siapa sangka kalau dia memiliki kemampuan terpendam di bidang itu. Masakannya selalu enak.

Jinyoung bahkan mengakui itu, dia selalu senang menunggu waktu makan malam datang karena di waktu itu Woojin akan memasak untuk mereka. Rasanya seperti mengenang saat memakan masakan Mama.

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan memanggangnya, Woojin merutuk selagi memeriksa layar interkom. Semakin merengut sebal mendapati dua mobil hitam berjejer di depan pagar dan wajah seorang lelaki berpenampilan klimis pada layar.

Sekretaris ayahnya berdiri di muka gerbang, meminta akses masuk. Woojin membuka pagar melalui transmiter di mesin interkom dengan ogah-ogahan. Namun, menyambut ayahnya yang tak pernah datang sendirian dengan senyuman.

"Sekretarismu bilang kau ambil cuti hari ini. Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir adalah yang pertama diucapkan pria paruh baya itu saat Woojin mempersilahkannya duduk.

Woojin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, mengambil tempat diseberang tuan Park yang menyesap tehnya selagi mengedarkan pandangan. Perasaan was-was langsung menyelimuti Woojin, apalagi dengan pengawal ayahnya yang berdiri di sekitar ruang tamu.

Dia harus berhati-hati. Woojin tahu meskipun ayahnya mengizinkan dia tinggal sendiri dengan alibi mandiri, tetapi pria paruh baya itu tetap mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Ayah ada urusan apa mencariku?" tanya Woojin langsung ke inti permasalahan supaya ayahnya lebih cepat pergi.

"Masalah pernikahanmu. Aku ingin kau mengurusnya bersama Jihoon." Jelas tuan Park.

Mendadak Woojin merasa muak, telinganya langsung gatal saat mendengar kata pernikahan. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan pernikahan itu, apalagi sampai harus mengurusnya. Mana sudi Woojin melakukan itu.

"Ayah saja yang urus atau wanita itu. Aku tak perduli." tolaknya lantang.

Baru saja tuan Park ingin menyuarakan protes, suara celoteh khas anak-anak beserta langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai dua tepatnya di tangga. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri mematung karena sadar diperhatikan.

Manik Woojin membelalak lebar tetapi buru-buru menyembunyikan rona terkejutnya agar sang ayah tidak sadar.

Jinyoung berdiri di anak tangga ketiga dari atas, tampak kebingungan dengan kehadiran orang-orang bersetelan hitam yang berdiri di sekitar ruang tamu. Dia menatap bertanya pada Woojin yang duduk di sofa dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Woojin langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali masuk yang dituruti Jinyoung, melangkah mundur lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau tak ada lagi hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, aku kebelakang dulu." pamit Woojin. Beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan. Pengusiran secara halus yang sangat jelas, air muka ayahnya kentara sekali tak senang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Salam untuk ibu, aku akan mengunjunginya nanti." Woojin menjawab dengan sedatar mungkin sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. Berusaha mengabaikan air muka keruh sang ayah.

"Park Woojin!"

Langkah Woojin berhenti. Menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik menatap wajah murka pria paruh baya yang baru saja meneriakan namanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi? Obsesi tidak warasmu?!" Tuan Park bertanya dengan sengit, menatap nyalang anak sulungnya.

Rahang Woojin mengeras tetapi tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya dengan senyuman. Dia sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Tidak, dia hanya anak temanku yang dititipkan sementara." jawabnya dengan lugas.

"Temanmu yang mana?" tanya sang ayah penuh selidik.

Woojin mengernyit tidak suka, "Apa aku harus mengenalkan seluruh koneksi dan orang kenalanku pada ayah?"

Tua bangka ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Dan, bertindak berlebihan. Lihat saja tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Woojin kuat dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka. Memuakkan. Woojin berusaha meredam amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Dengar. Aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau masih bertingkah tidak waras seperti dulu. Pengumumanmu sebagai calon penerusku sudah sampai ke direksi. Jangan sampai merusak citra perusahaan yang sudah ku bangun susah payah selama bertahun-tahun!" geram ayahnya penuh ancaman.

Woojin melepaskan cengkraman sang ayah dari lengannya,

"Iya aku mengerti ayah. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu." ujarnya tenang masih dengan senyum mengembang, menyembunyikan kilat marahnya dibalik lengkungan ramah.

Sebab Woojin tahu, ancaman pria paruh baya itu tidak main-main. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah berperan sebagai anak baik sampai dia mendapatkan segalanya.

Ayahnya mendengus keras, "Anak itu cepat kembalikan ke orang tuanya. Atau titipkan ke yayasan saja daripada tinggal bersamamu. Aku tidak tenang."

"Baik Ayah." jawab Woojin dengan patuh.

"Cih jangan mimpi." lanjutnya berbisik dibelakang ayahnya yang beranjak menuju pintu.

Tuan Park berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Hati-hati dijalan ayah." Woojin mengulas senyum simpul, mengantar ayahnya ke muka pintu. Tak lupa menjawab salam yang diberikan pegawai sang ayah dengan anggukan angkuh. Tepat setelah mobil sang ayah meninggalkan gerbang depan rumahnya Woojin membanting pintu cukup keras. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah.

"Sial benar-benar merusak moodku saja. Harusnya dia cepat mati saja daripada mengatur hidupku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin termenung ditempat dengan wajah masam. Perkataan sang ayah masih memenuhi kepalanya semenjak kepergiannya tadi, bahkan makanan yang dimasaknya susah payah jadi tak tersentuh.

Kalau dipikir kembali, memang tidak ada alasan yang membenarkan tindakan Woojin menyalahi norma dan melawan akal sehat hanya untuk memiliki Jinyoung.

Woojin nyaris sempurna. Dia memiliki segalanya, tapi kenapa hatinya justru memilih Jinyoung?

Bocah yang bahkan lebih pantas disebut anak daripada pujaan hati, terlebih Jinyoung laki-laki sama sepertinya. Semua orang juga akan menghakimi tindakan Woojin dan menganggapnya tak waras seperti ayahnya.

Akan tetapi, bukankah cinta memang buta?

Jatuh pada siapa saja tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan bilang mereka jatuh cinta karena keadaan, mempertimbangkan berbagai aspek sebelum benar-benar melabuhkan hati. Tetapi tidak dengan Woojin, dia berbeda. Dia hanya jatuh cinta begitu saja. Hatinya berlabuh tanpa bisa dia kehendaki siapa pemilik pelabuhannya.

Tanpa memandang Jinyoung secara langsung—hanya melalui foto—hatinya menghangat luar biasa. Berdebar seiring pertemuan dengan bayi yang dia ikuti tumbuh kembangnya, dengan harapan besar anak itu akan melihatnya ketika dewasa nanti, jatuh cinta padanya, dan menjadi milik Woojin seutuhnya.

Sejujurnya Woojin pernah memeriksakan dirinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia pikir mungkin perkataan ayahnya benar. Mungkin dia hanya seorang predator seksual yang berhasrat pada anak-anak tapi nyatanya hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan tidak. Dia tidak merasakan apapun pada anak lain, hanya pada Jinyoung saja hatinya berdebar. Hanya pada Jinyoung saja hasratnya tumbuh. Hanya pada Jinyoung saja dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

Jadi, apa dia masih bisa dikatakan gila? Apa cinta tulusnya masih bisa dikatakan sebuah ketidak warasan?

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" panggilan tanpa henti datang dari sebrang. Suara ributnya cukup untuk menyadarkan Woojin dari sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lihat! Ada kelinci hyung!" Jinyoung memekik dengan tangan menunjuk ke balik punggungnya, Woojin reflek menoleh ke belakang.

Maniknya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruang bahkan sampai melongok ke kolong mencari yang disebut anak itu hingga suara cekikikan samar terdengar. Woojin memutar bola matanya malas, Jinyoung menutupi mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar—walau jelas masih terdengar karena dia menutupnya dengan jemari renggang.

"Kelincinya disini!" serunya bertepatan dengan Woojin yang baru mau buka mulut untuk protes.

Ditangan Jinyoung, ada sepotong daging panggang yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menyerupai hewan pemakan wortel. Bekas gigitan ada di sekujur daging malang itu.

"Hyung ketipu week" ledek Jinyoung sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kemudian tertawa sendiri melihat ekspresi bodoh sang paman.

Sadar telah masuk jebakan, Woojin malah ikut tertawa. Bisa-bisanya dia terhibur hanya karena tipuan bocah.

"Kau sedang mencoba menghiburku ya?"

Jinyoung menggeleng cepat, "Engga. Cuma tadi hyung kelihatan serem, Jinyoung ngga suka."

"Ngga suka ...?" Woojin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Jinyoung lebih suka lihat hyung ketawa jadi ngga serem lagi hehe"

"Begitu..." gumam Woojin, seulas senyum hangat kembali terukir dalam wajahnya. "Kalau begitu hyung akan ketawa terus biar Baeby cepat jatuh cinta sama hyung."

"Ih jangan nanti hyung disangka orang gila terus ditimpukin batu kaya di Tv. Lagian Jinyoung cintanya sama papa mama."

"Terus kapan cinta sama hyungnya?" desah Woojin kecewa lengkap dengan wajah sedih yang menarik perhatian si kecil.

Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung melihat ekspresi pamannya seperti itu. Jinyoung jadi memutar otak, alisnya saling bertaut tanda dia tengah berpikir keras. Melirik Woojin yang masih memasang ekspresi sedih sekilas lalu kembali berpikir. Woojin hanya bisa menahan tawa gelinya dalam hati melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Kalau kita jadi pergi ke Lotte World Jinyoung bakal pikir-pikir lagi." seru Jinyoung pada akhirnya setelah banyak pertimbangan. Woojin langsung tersenyum lebar pada tawaran sederhana itu.

"Ok. Cepat habiskan makanmu. Kita pergi sekarang." ujarnya menyanggupi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—Bersambung—_

 **Ngga tega bikin Baeby lama-lama tersiksa emang.. walau sebenarnya harus lebih bermain ditrauma si kecil tapi ku ingin mereka so sweet so sweetan wkwk**

 **Special thanks to Woojinie sama Seolhanna97 yang masih setia menjadi pembaca ***


	6. Chapter 6

Penampilan Woojin saat ini jauh dari kata kaku yang biasa melekat padanya. Dia bergaya bak anak muda berumur dua puluhan yang sialnya masih sangat pantas untuknya. Hoodie hitam dipadu dengan _ripped_ jeans dan masker berwarna kelabu sama sekali tidak mencirikan umurnya yang menginjak kepala tiga.

Poni yang biasa tersisir rapih keatas pun kini menjuntai bebas, ikut bergerak seiring dengan pergerakannya yang mengikuti Jinyoung.

Senyum sumringah tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis anak itu semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bagian indoor taman hiburan.

Matanya berloncatan ke segala arah dengan binar cerah, bahkan sambutan dari dua orang yang mengenakan kostum berbentuk beruang yang menjadi maskot Lotte World tampak begitu mengagumkan untuknya. Jinyoung tertawa girang saat dua maskot bernama Lotty dan Lorry itu menjabat tangannya.

Memasuki lantai pertama, arena petualangan 1, Jinyoung langsung berlari ke pagar pembatas _Ice Rink_ —wahana _ice skating_ —yang berada ditengah area. Dari sini keseluruhan taman bermain dalam ruangan seluas empat lantai itu bisa terlihat jelas, mulutnya terbuka lantaran kagum dengan interior yang menyerupai negeri dongeng, tak berbeda jauh dengan pemandangan dari luar yang dibuat persis seperti kastil. Woojin sampai harus berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkah mereka agar tak kehilangan jejak.

"Waaah." seruan kagum kembali keluar dari bibir mungil itu begitu musik dari pengeras suara mengalun indah seiring munculnya parade dari para penari dan penyanyi bertopeng.

Festival topeng musim semi sudah dimulai. Para pengunjung bersorak atas penampilan penari yang lihai meloncat dari atas kendaraan hias ke bawah atau kendaraan lain, pun suara lantang penyanyi yang mengemas lagu tradisional dengan apik. Sekitar sejam Woojin berdiri menemani Jinyoung melihat pertunjukan sampai selesai dengan antusias, lalu kembali mengikuti langkah anak itu yang menunjuk carousel—komedi putar.

Muncul rasa ingin tahu dalam hati Woojin melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang terlalu antusias persis seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru atau melihat hal baru. Agak sedikit norak dari pandangan orang dewasa sepertinya.

"Baeby baru pertama ke sini?" tanya Woojin penasaran, menghentikan langkah anak itu.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, ada sedikit raut sedih terpancar dari wajah mungilnya sebelum berganti senyum kecil ketika ia menjawab,

"Dulu Jinyoung pernah pergi sama papa dan mama waktu liburan. Naik perahu, balon udara, main esketing, pokoknya seru banget hyung. Jinyoung suka di sini."

"Begitu.. jadi cuma hyung yang baru pertama kali ke sini."

"Eh hyung belum pernah?" kaget Jinyoung.

Woojin berdeham sebagai jawaban. Kalau diingat kembali dia memang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di taman hiburan ini, mungkin juga tempat sejenis lainnya yang berada di Korea. Dia tidak terlalu suka suasana yang kelewat ramai dan Lotte World tidak pernah sepi.

Satu-satunya taman hiburan yang pernah dia datangi adalah saat Oktoberfest di Munich, Jerman sepuluh tahun lalu. Festival bir yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun itu seperti sebuah keharusan untuk dihadiri dan Woojin berhasil dipaksa ikut sewaktu kuliah dulu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ramainya suasana dalam festival itu, Woojin menolak untuk mengingat pengalaman buruknya terkena muntahan seorang wanita mabuk mengenakan _dirndl_ —gaun tradisional Jerman yang terdiri dari blus dengan lengan berpotongan rendah mengembang, korset, dan celemek.

Woojin sampai harus membuang kemejanya dan memakai kaus suvenir yang dibeli dari stan. Tetapi, foto-foto yang dia dapatkan dari sana memang luar biasa. Bukan hanya kemeriahan dari para pengunjung festival yang datang dari berbagai belahan dunia tapi juga wahana taman hiburan yang tetap beroperasi diantara ribuan manusia tak luput dari bidikan lensanya. Salah satu yang menjadi favorit Woojin ialah foto bianglala setinggi 60 meter yang tampak seperti roda api membelah langit malam. Dia bahkan mengirimkannya sebagai kartu pos pada Minhyun.

"Hyung?" Jinyoung menarik lengan hoodie yang Woojin kenakan cukup kencang karena tak kunjung mendapat respon.

Woojin tersentak dari lamunannya, "Ah—kenapa?"

Bibir Jinyoung mengerucut lucu. Tangannya langsung menggenggam yang lebih tua, mengisi sela-sela kosong diantara jemari mereka dengan tautan erat.

"Hyung melamun! Hyung kan belum pernah ke sini kalau melamun terus nanti bisa ke sasar lho. Nanti Jinyoung yang bingung cari kalau hyung hilang. Pokoknya ngga boleh lepas tangan Jinyoung ya. Biar Jinyoung yang tunjukan jalannya." ujar Jinyoung, menatap lurus pada Woojin yang mengerjap heran.

Perkataan Jinyoung tidak main-main, melihat dari ekspresi serius dan tarikannya untuk memandu Woojin ke tempat selanjutnya. Selayaknya orang tua protektif yang tidak membiarkan anaknya berjalan sendiri dalam keramaian.

Woojin hanya tertawa pelan pada perlakuan anak itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang anak kecil di sini?

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam mereka menjelajahi taman hiburan ini padahal Woojin yakin tak sampai separuh dari keseluruhan lokasi kalau dilihat dari peta saku yang dia ambil di loket tiket. Mereka baru menjelajahi lantai petualangan pertama dan kedua saja. Itupun sudah ditambah naik beberapa wahana seperti carousel, kapal viking, _giant loop_ , _drunken basket_ , dan lainnya.

Jinyoung masih sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan petulangannya. Kalau bukan karena tarikan Woojin yang membawanya ke stan makanan, mungkin mereka akan berakhir menuju lantai tiga dan mengendarai _roller coaster_ lainnya.

Woojin sudah hampir mati di wahana _giant loop_ tadi, rasanya ia takkan sanggup mengendarai kereta menggantung lainnya. Bukan karena dia lemah tapi akrofobianya sama sekali tak membantu dan dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada si kecil. Alhasil jantungnya cukup mendapat banyak kejutan sepanjang bermain dalam wahana itu. Istirahat sejenak adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Dua puluh ribu won Tuan. Gratis permen untuk adik manis." seru gadis penjaga stan usai mencatat pesanan pada mesin kasir.

Bocah manis itu sempat melirik yang lebih tua untuk meminta persetujuan sebelum menerima gulalinya, tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lucu. Mengundang pekikan gemas dari beberapa pelayan lain yang menatapinya sedari tadi.

Satu cola dengan mini _corn dog_ dan satu es cokelat dengan marshmallow yang dikemas dalam gelas tingkat sudah berada salam genggaman Woojin setelah membayar pesanan mereka.

"Anda pasti sangat menyayangi adik anda ya. Jarang-jarang melihat kakak mau menemani adiknya bermain ke sini berdua saja dihari kerja." komentar gadis itu kala menyerahkan kartu hitam Woojin. Woojin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan lalu mengajak Jinyoung duduk pada bangku panjang yang tersedia di sepanjang lantai dekat pagar pembatas.

"Hyung nanti naik _rollercoaster_ ya!" seru Jinyoung antusias di sela kunyahannya pada makanan empuk nan manis yang meleleh di mulut.

"Hn, habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Esketing juga!" serunya lagi.

"Iya."

"Naik balon udara juga ya!"

Woojin menghela nafas panjang, menatap wajah antusias itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baeby..." Perkataan Woojin terhenti akibat raungan ponselnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan mendapati nama Jihoon tertera dimuka layar. Woojin langsung mengaktifkan mode pesawat dan menyimpan kembali benda itu dalam saku.

"Baeby lagi balas dendam sama hyung ya?" lanjut Woojin.

"Balas dendam?" Jinyoung menelengkan kepala, bingung.

Ah, Woojin lupa dia sedang bicara dengan anak kecil yang belum mengerti kejamnya dunia. Minhyun membesarkan Jinyoung dengan baik, menjauhkannya dari segala kemalangan dunia yang bisa merusak kemurniannya. Jadi mana mungkin Jinyoung mengerti arti balas dendam, mungkin kata dendam juga masih asing untuknya.

Woojin cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Iya, nanti kita naik balon udara." ujarnya dengan berat hati.

"Yeay!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap sebal benda persegi dalam genggaman dan melemparnya asal ke atas ranjang. Nada tunggu yang selalu menemani sedari tadi berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita—mesin penjawab otomatis. Tanda orang yang sedang dihubunginya tidak bisa dijangkau dan Jihoon yakin seratus persen orang itu baru saja mematikan ponsel untuk menghindari teleponnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Woojin melakukannya tapi hampir setiap hari selama dua bulan belakangan. Yah sebenarnya sudah bertahun-tahun pria itu acapkali mengabaikan telepon atau pesan Jihoon tapi semakin parah belakangan ini. Woojin sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon atau pesannya, padahal ada hal penting yang ingin Jihoon bicarakan. Tentang pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung kurang dari dua pekan.

Pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan dari lama namun dengan persiapan tidak matang bukanlah impian setiap gadis. Meskipun sudah ada tim yang mengatur dan memastikan lancarnya penyelenggaraan pesta pernikahan itu akan tetapi setidaknya Jihoon ingin Woojin turut andil dalam memilih baik tema maupun cincin pernikahan mereka. Namun sampai sekarang, jangankan melihat batang hidungnya, menghubunginya pun Jihoon tak bisa. Jihoon harus berpuas diri dengan menyerahkan segalanya pada orang lain dan merelakan pernikahan impiannya. Demi seorang Park Woojin, pernikahan macam apapun itu tidak akan menjadi masalah asal mereka bisa bersama.

Jihoon sangat menyukai Woojin. Sejak keduanya dipertemukan dalam pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Jihoon langsung menaruh hati pada pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu.

Awal pertemuan mereka bukan sesuatu yang wah atau istimewa tetapi kejadian yang mengikuti hari itu menjadikan Woojin sebagai pemilik tetap hati seorang Park Jihoon.

Sebagai putri satu-satunya pemilik perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Korea—Dasoon Group—Jihoon selalu menjadi sorotan. Perkataan baik dan buruk silih berganti memasuki gendang telinganya seperti makanan sehari-hari. Setiap hal yang ada pada dirinya akan selalu mengundang mata untuk memandang maupun mulut untuk berbicara.

Jihoon dituntut menjadi sempurna secara alami bak seorang putri dalam negeri dongeng yang tanpa cela. Terima kasih kepada gen ibu yang menjadikannya secantik bunga sakura, satu-satunya yang mengurangi bebannya dari hal lain untuk menjadi sempurna. Dia yang terpintar di sekolah, berbakat dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Penerima penghargaan atas kepiawaiannya bermain piano. Dan tentu idola bagi seluruh murid disekolahnya.

Oh, maksudnya hampir seluruh murid.

Kehidupan Jihoon baik-baik saja sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dia memiliki orang tua yang hebat, kehidupan sekolah yang luar biasa, dan dua sahabat yang senantiasa mendukung serta menemaninya. Segalanya sempurna, ujaran kebencian yang tertuju kepadanya dari para munafik tidak berpengaruh sama sekali sampai sejauh ini.

Ya sampai dia mendengar hal yang sama sekali tak terduga dari dalam bilik toilet.

Waktu itu, saat usia Jihoon menginjak 17 ayahnya memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya besar-besaran. Pesta mewah nan megah yang diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima menjadi ajang pertemuan bisnis, bukan hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun seorang gadis remaja. Jihoon diajak berkeliling untuk dikenalkan pada kolega bisnis sang ayah, dia sampai harus meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan tak enak hati.

Topeng seorang putri sudah terpasang sempurna sepanjang lima belas tua bangka dan bibi-bibi berpakaian seharga satu apartemen di Gangnam. Ayahnya, Tuan Park menyambut kedatangan para tamu penting dengan sukacita selagi memamerkan Jihoon pada mereka. Beberapa dari mereka memang menaruh minat pada Jihoon tapi selebihnya lebih tertarik membahas bisnis dan hal lain dengan ayahnya. Jihoon sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tak kelepasan menguap saking bosannya dengan pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa itu.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa rutukan yang terucap dalam hati, hampir lima belas menit lamanya Jihoon berdiri mematung disamping sang ayah yang sibuk berbincang dengan pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai menteri infrastruktur. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan yang jelas Jihoon hampir mati bosan, netra bening itu mulai berlarian mencari keberadaan dua gadis yang dia tinggalkan sampai tarikan dari sang ayah mengagetkannya.

Ayahnya berjalan terburu menuju kerumunan tak jauh dari pintu masuk _ballroom_. Jihoon mengernyit heran pada kerumunan yang dipusati oleh dua sosok—seorang pria setengah baya dan remaja lelaki, lantas kesal karena merasa mereka mencuri pestanya. Seharusnya kan yang menjadi sorotan malam ini dia bukan kedua tamu itu. Walau harus Jihoon akui kedua orang itu memang begitu menonjol di antara tamu undangan lain, mungkin karena visual mereka yang cukup tampan bahkan itu juga berlaku untuk pria tua yang belakangan diketahui sebagai Park Seojun, pria bertangan besi dibalik kesuksesan JC Group—perusahaan konglomerat yang merajai industri makanan dan layanan makanan, farmasi dan bioteknologi, hiburan dan media, belanja rumah dan logistik.

"Astaga Park _Sajang!_ Tak ku sangka kau mau meluangkan waktu berhargamu untuk pesta kecil ini."sapa ayah Jihoon sumringah, tangannya terbuka lebar guna mencipta gestur penyambutan sukacita. Melihat kedatangan tuan rumah pesta membuat tamu-tamu lain undur diri menyisakan ruang untuk empat insan itu.

"Jangan berlebihan tuan Park. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesta ulang tuhan calon menantuku yang cantik ini." Balas Park Seojun diakhiri kerlingan pada Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon membola, jelas terkejut. Ia yakin kupingnya masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk sadar apa maksud perkataan dari dua orang dewasa itu.

"Calon menantu?"tanya Jihoon berbarengan dengan remaja lelaki itu, sontak keduanya saling berpandang.

"Lihat, lihat. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah kompak begini. Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk menjodohkan mereka tidak salah. Hahaha."

"Yah dari segi manapun mereka memang cocok."

"Jihoonie, ajak nak Woojin berkeliling ya. _Appa_ akan berbincang sebentar dengan Park _Sajang_."

Kedua pria setengah baya itu sama sekali tak memberi jeda, Jihoon masih memproses segalanya dalam kepala. Otaknya terlalu lamban menyadari keadaan sampai seruan protes mewakilinya.

"Tapi ayah—"

"Kalian harus saling mengenal lebih dulu." Perkataan bernada perintah dari kepala keluarga Park sukses membungkam anak lelakinya. Jihoon sempat menangkap sorot tajam yang ditujukan pada remaja lelaki itu sebelum Tuan Park pergi bersama ayahnya, menyisakan mereka berdua.

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi sangat canggung, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jihoon tidak tahu harus berkata maupun melakukan apa, ini kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya tentang perjodohan, ia pikir perjodohan hanyalah kisah klasik yang ada dalam drama tapi sekarang melihat dia yang menjadi tokoh utama, Jihoon harus memikirkan kembali gagasan itu.

"Aku Park Woojin. Kau bisa memanggilku Woojin." Remaja lelaki itu mengenalkan diri, Jihoon sempat bergidik mendengar suara huskynya yang khas.

"Eh? Eoh. Jihoon. Park Jihoon." Cicit Jihoon.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah perkenalan singkat itu. Jihoon beberapa kali mencuri pandang, meniti penampilan sosok di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Surai sewarna eboni yang tertata rapih, mata setajam elang, hidung bangir berpadu dengan bibir penuh, garis rahang tegas yang semakin meningkatkan sisi maskulin, setelan sederhana namun meninggalkan kesan berkelas membalut tubuh tegap serta kulit tan yang memberikan kesan seksi.

"Tampan juga.."

"Apa?" Lelaki itu menatapnya heran.

Sial.

Jihoon buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya terucap dalam hati malah terucap tanpa sadar. Jihoon merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Alih-alih menjawab,

"Toilet! Aku permisi ke toilet." ujarnya sebelum berlari menjauh tanpa menunggu jawaban Woojin.

Jihoon kepalang malu. Dia keluar dari ballroom dengan tergesa, tak ia hiraukan tatapan maupun sapaan orang-orang ketika berpapasan di lorong.

Rasa malunya membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun, bukan hanya malu karena mulut tak tahu dirinya tetapi juga malu karena kedapatan memperhatikan Woojin se-intens itu. Dia butuh menyendiri untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Beruntung keadaan toilet dalam keadaan sepi jadi Jihoon tak perlu susah payah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

Jihoon menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin, lantas teringat ekspresi Woojin tadi. Dia pasti akan mengganggap Jihoon aneh kan?

"Bodoh Park Jihoon. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu." monolog Jihoon sebelum memasuki salah satu bilik, rasa malu juga berdampak pada perutnya.

Tak berselang lama ribut suara langkah kaki, pertemuan hak tinggi dengan permukaan marmer, menggema dalam toilet. Tampaknya dua orang baru saja masuk. Jihoon sempat bersyukur ia sudah masuk ke bilik jadi dua orang itu tak perlu melihatnya, ia akan menunggu mereka keluar lebih dulu.

"Kau lihat kan tadi? Aku benar-benar muak melihat jalang itu."

Jihoon merasa tak asing dengan suara ini. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sudah lah Doyeon-ah."

Netra bening itu membola, senang mendapati perkiraannya tak salah. Itu suara kedua sahabatnya, Mina dan Doyeon yang sempat ia tinggalkan dengan tak rela karena ajakan sang ayah. Jihoon tak sabar ingin mengejutkan kedua sahabatnya dan menceritakan perihal perjodohan itu pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan sama terkejutnya dengannya.

"Apanya yang sudah? Kau tak lihat senyumnya itu? Aku sampai mual tiap melihatnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkan kita Mina."

Suara Doyeon sedikit meninggi, Jihoon mengernyit heran. Siapa gerangan yang dibicarakan kedua sahabatnya sejak tadi? Jihoon tak pernah mendengar Doyeon sekesal ini sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Jihoon hanya mencoba ramah karena ini pestanya kan? Aku rasa—"

"Ck, mencoba ramah apanya. Coba saja kalau ocehannya ku sebar pasti akan hancur dia."

Jihoon mematung. Dia yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, dan dia juga sangat yakin nama yang baru saja disebut Mina adalah namanya. Jadi sedari tadi yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya?

"Apa ku sebar saja?"

Suara Doyeon terdengar lirih dalam bising sepatu hak memukul lantai. Seiring kepergian mereka, Jihoon mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kedua sahabatnya membicarakannya? Dan, apa yang dimaksud ucapan Doyeon tentang menyebar itu? Apa itu berarti mereka mengkhianati Jihoon?

Tidak. Tidak. Jihoon tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih atas semua ini.

Jihoon buru-buru keluar dari bilik toilet untuk mengejar kedua gadis itu. Beruntung mereka belum jauh, Jihoon mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul sebelum mereka melewati persimpangan lorong yang menuju _Ballroom_.

"Apa maksud ucapan kalian tadi?"

"Eh??? Jihoona?!" Mina tampak terkejut melihat Jihoon begitu berbalik," Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ada di dalam bilik tadi." tutur Jihoon, menatap lekat pada Mina. Mina tampak gugup. Raut bersalah bercampur takut jelas terpancar dari mata rubahnya. Jihoon bersikeras menuntut jawaban melalui tatapan mata, sampai salah satu dari mereka menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah katakan saja. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan." ujar Doyeon pada Mina sebelum kembali menatap lurus pada Jihoon. Doyeon maju selangkah hingga jaraknya dengan Jihoon hanya terpaut satu kaki.

"Dengar Park Jihoon. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura menjadi temanmu. Aku muak melihat sikap sok baik dan topeng puterimu itu. Kau bilang orang-orang itu munafik? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata ini atau tidak tapi menurutku, yang munafik itu kau Jihoon. Kau pikir kami tidak lelah mendengar semua keluhanmu itu? Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati tiap kau bilang lebih enak menjadi aku yang hanya anak pemilik toko roti?! Kau pikir mina terima saja tiap kali kau memberikan barang bekasmu padanya karena dia suka?!"

" Apa? Aku pikir—"

"Asal kau tahu, dirimu yang sekarang ada berkat semua yang kau miliki. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura dan berhenti jadi orang yang menyebalkan. Kau seharusnya menikmati semua yang kau punya daripada berpura-pura menyedihkan di depan kami."

Jihoon tertohok mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengira dua orang yang begitu dia sayangi tersakiti oleh perkataan dan perbuatannya selama ini. Jihoon sama sekali tak bermaksud. Jihoon pikir dengan mereka, dia bisa menjadi diri sendiri dan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah yang selalu dipendamnya seorang diri.

Jihoon pikir mereka menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Aku.. Aku tak tahu kalian berpikir begitu. Aku.."

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu lagi. Jangan menghubungiku atau Mina lagi. Ayo Mina!"

"Maaf Jihoon-ah."

Selepas kepergian dua sosok yang sempat mengisi tempat orang-orang paling penting dalam hidupnya, Jihoon memilih bersembunyi di tangga darurat. Dia tak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun saat ini, tidak dengan keadaan menyedihkan begini.

Air matanya tak mau berhenti turun dan dadanya luar biasa sesak. Jihoon terduduk pada anak tangga terakhir, menutup mulutnya rapat agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Derit pintu terbuka, Jihoon menunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sekaligus berharap siapapun itu agar cepat berlalu. Tapi bukannya melangkah pergi, orang itu justru duduk di sampingnya, tepatnya diujung anak tangga lain. Jihoon mengintip dari sela-sela rambutnya yang turun menutupi wajah, meski buram karena air mata tapi dia masih bisa mengenali sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi.

Itu Woojin. Duduk dalam diam tanpa menoleh pada Jihoon. Menatap lurus ke depan seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik pada pintu. Jihoon tak peduli sebenarnya dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia hanya butuh sendiri.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Berat ya, tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan harus selalu berpura-pura. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan seperti apa, dalam keadaan apa, pun memilih orang tua. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah siapa kita dan menjadi apa ke depannya." Tepat sebelum Jihoon mengusirnya, Woojin berkata dengan pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Jihoon tak tahu lelaki itu sedang berusaha menghibur semata atau sedang membicarakan diri sendiri sebab ada kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. Dan, itu membuat Jihoon berpikir, dia, lelaki itu, dan anak-anak lainnya yang mungkin bernasib sama, apakah benar-benar sendiri dalam dunia penuh kepura-puraan ini?

Karena kalau iya, Jihoon benar-benar merasa tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Orang tua yang menyayanginya demi menjadi sebuah pajangan, Jihoon tau itu hanyalah kasih sayang semu, pun kedua sahabat yang ia kira sangat mengerti dirinya, Jihoon tau kini itu hanyalah angan hampa.

Kesepian yang sejak lama Jihoon tampik mati-matian kini menyergap dengan dahsyat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan menyadari betapa kesepiannya dirimu. Menyadari kau tak memiliki siapapun yang benar-benar menyayangi dan menerima dirimu apa adanya.

Tangis Jihoon pecah, bahunya bergetar lebih kencang, dia sudah tak perduli lagi pada riasan maupun keberadaan orang lain di tempat itu. Jihoon butuh menumpahkan segala sakitnya.

Hampir sejam Jihoon menguras penampungan air matanya ditemani Woojin. Lelaki itu hanya duduk dalam diam membiarkan Jihoon menangis sepuasnya. Benar-benar diam tak melakukan apapun, sampai Jihoon lelah menangis sendiri. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air yang membasahi pipi gembilnya, meski likuid bening itu masih sesekali turun, menarik ingusnya hingga suara menjijikan terdengar.

Masa bodo dengan Park Woojin, siapa suruh dia tak menawarkan apapun pada Jihoon padahal sapu tangan akan sangat membantu dalam situasi ini.

Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan wajah memerah—karena menangis, lelaki itu tampak menengok arlojinya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya menoleh. Woojin tersenyum.

"Sudah? Jangan menangis lagi. Kau adalah bintangnya malam ini. Tak perlu menangisi omongan sampah seperti itu. Kau tahu yang mereka katakan tidak benar." Ujar Woojin dengan lembut. "Hapus air matamu dan buktikan pada mereka, hm?"

Woojin berdiri, menepis debu pada Armani hitamnya sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Jihoon menatap telapak tangan dan tatapan teduh itu bergantian. Lantas tersenyum karena apa yang dikatakan Woojin ada benarnya, orang-orang itu—kedua sahabatnya, tunggu apa mereka masih pantas disebut sahabat?—tak tahu rasanya menjadi Jihoon. Mereka tak tahu seberapa menyedihkannya hidup tanpa bisa menunjukkan jati diri yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, tak apa. Berkat ini, Jihoon tau kalau mereka tak pantas ada dalam hidupnya, dan bonusnya Jihoon bertemu orang lain yang mengerti dirinya. Jihoon menemukan orang yang memahami kesulitannya, dan terlebih dia bersyukur orang itu yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingnya. Malam itu, Jihoon telah memutuskan siapa si pemilik debaran hebat dalam dadanya. Itu milik Park Woojin.

Oh, Jihoon berharap Woojinnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin langsung jatuh terduduk pada salah satu bangku panjang terdekat begitu mereka turun dari balon udara. Tulang-tulang di sekujur tubuhnya masih bergetar dan keringat dingin belum berhenti menguar dari pori-porinya. Wajahnya pun sudah kehilangan rona kehidupan semenjak balon udara itu mulai berjalan.

Dia tak menyangka ketinggian dari lantai empat nyatanya masih berefek besar pada akrophobianya. Padahal dia sudah menyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ketinggian 4 lantai tak seberapa, tapi Woojin lupa kalau ketinggian tiap lantai arena taman bermain berbeda dengan batas tinggi tiap lantai gedung pencakar. Alhasil dia terkena serangan panik begitu melihat ke bawah dari balon udara, tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan terkena tremor ringan. Sialnya dia tak bisa langsung turun dan harus ikut tur sampai selesai sesuai prosedur.

"Hyung ngga apa-apa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan cemas.

Woojin langsung mengusap keringat di kening dan bertindak seolah dia baik-baik saja. Duduk tegak seraya melemparkan senyum simpul pada si kecil.

"Baeby senang?"

"Hyung ngga senang.." balas Jinyoung sedih.

Woojin terkekeh pelan, "Selama Baeby senang, hyung senang kok."

"Tapi.."

"Hyung ngga apa-apa cuma butuh istirahat sebentar. Duduk sini jangan murung begitu." Woojin menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya yang langsung diduduki Jinyoung. Raut bersalah terpancar jelas dari wajah mungil itu. Jinyoung menunduk dalam.

Bagaimana pun ini kesalahannya karena memaksakan kehendak tanpa memikirkan kondisi pamannya. Jinyoung bahkan telat menyadari keadaan pria itu kalau bukan karena petugas yang menemani mereka bertanya lebih dulu. Padahal di awal dia yang berjanji untuk menjaga sang paman tapi malah dia juga yang membuatnya nyaris mati di atas sana.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan murung begitu. Baeby ngga dengar kata hyung?" Woojin menepuk puncak kepala Jinyoung, ia bisa menangkap sedih dalam mata yang sempat berbinar cerah itu.

Jinyoung sudah akan menangis kalau Woojin tidak buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Baeby lihat itu.." Woojin menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenda gurau beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Jinyoung, "Lalu di sana."

Jinyoung mengikuti arah telunjuk Woojin yang berpindah pada seorang paman dengan balita laki-laki di pundaknya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Woojin menunjukkan itu, hanya mengingatkan Jinyoung pada sang papa yang pernah menggendongnya begitu.

"Menurutmu kita sekarang mirip yang mana di antara kedua itu?"

Jinyoung meneleng bingung, sedetik kemudian menunjuk pasangan ayah dan anak yang masih berdiri di toko boneka. Sebab satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikirannya, Woojin adalah ayah angkatnya dan mereka sama sekali tidak mirip pasangan yang terlihat seperti papa dan mamanya itu.

"Salah. Kita mirip mereka." Woojin mengarahkan jari Jinyoung pada pasangan kekasih tadi. Jinyoung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kan ngga ada anak perempuan di sini hyung."

"Baeby yang jadi anak perempuannya."

"Tapi Jinyoung bukan anak perempuan." protes Jinyoung tidak terima. Tentu saja karena dia anak laki-laki, mana mungkin terima dikatakan begitu.

"Hyung ngga bilang Baeby anak perempuan tapi Baeby yang jadi anak perempuannya."

"Jinyoung ngga ngerti.."

"Baeby akan mengerti nanti kalau sudah lebih besar. Yang penting Baeby tau kalau kita seperti mereka dan cepatlah jatuh cinta sama hyung, ya?"

Anggukan ragu-ragu menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu. Jinyoung urung bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah untuk tak membuat pamannya pusing meski jauh di dalam hati Jinyoung sama sekali tak mengerti. Yang penting Woojin tampak senang dengan jawaban samar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bersambung—

Hmm Park Woojin bisa-bisanya mendoktrin anak polos masalah begitu ㄱ_ㄱ

Btw ini bertele-tele ngga sih? kok aku rasanya kurang ngefeel ya :(

Mau curhat deng, akutu sebenarnya kurang ngefeel sama 2park makanya lama banget bikin part mereka, mau ku ganti Hyungseob tapi udah kejauhan yakali baru ganti sekarang. Jadi maaf ya kalau lama ㅠㅠ ㅠㅠ


End file.
